Independence Day
by SSJPan779
Summary: A small portion of the Z team in the Sailor Moon Dimension.There are 8 all new charecters who slowly take in play.I suck at summaries.T/P,Rei/Vegeta,and a surprise hook up!5 new scouts as well!please some R/R!Rating will go up for sure. Completed
1. How it all began

D/C:I had to fix a couple things. This is a crossover so don't flame me too bad for putting it in DBZ. **Ducks out of the way of the flying fruits and vegetables.** No thank you I'm not hungry. On to the story.  
  
Independence Day  
  
Run Away  
  
'Well she seemed alright by dawns early light  
  
though she looked a little worried and weak  
  
she tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
  
but daddy left the proof on her cheek'  
  
Videl scrambled across the floor avoiding another blow from her husband. Gohan stumbled drunk from all the whisky and beer he had taken in over the past hour.  
  
'And I was only eight years old that summer  
  
and I always seemed to be in the way  
  
so I took myself down the fair in town  
  
on the independence day'  
  
"Gohan please stop." Videl cried watching her husband close in on her a beer bottle swinging in his hands. Pan wasn't in the house luckily because she didn't even have any idea about her fathers drinking or his abuse.  
  
'Well word gets around in a small, small town  
  
they said he was a dangerous man  
  
but momma was proud and she stood her ground  
  
she knew she was on the losin' end'  
  
"Where were you last night?" Gohan asked slapping Videl into the wall. "Were you with him again?" He demanded shaking Videl by the shoulders violently. She had her eyes pressed closed but the tears ran down her cheeks and she could smell the liquor on his breath.  
  
'Some folks whispered some folks talked  
  
but everybody looked the other way  
  
and when time ran out there was no one about  
  
on the Independence Day'  
  
"No I wasn't." Videl answered freeing herself. " I would never cheat on you Gohan." He went to slap her again but instead sent several crystal ornaments to the floor from the mantle of their fireplace.  
  
"You lying little whore!" He yelled slapping her again and again. Then suddenly he stopped and began to laugh insanely. "Never mind I don't want to know because I'm going out and you clean this Kami dammed mess up!" Gohan threw his empty bottle onto the ground and walked out the door. Videl fell weakly to the floor and began crying uncontrollably.  
  
'Let freedom ring  
  
Let the one dog sing  
  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of reckoning  
  
Let the weak be strong let them all be wrong  
  
Throw their souls away let the guilty pay it's Independence Day!'  
  
(*Sorry to cut in but if I get any of the words to the song wrong it's because I don't know it too well. Okay back to the story*)  
  
Pan, Goten, Trunks and Marron all came into Pan's house after seeing Spiderman to see several things out of order.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" Pan asked looking around confused. Goten, Trunks and Marron searched all of the house to see if anything had been stolen.  
  
"Everything seems to be here." Trunks told the "crew" as they walked into the living room. Pan gasped as she saw her mother face down on the floor in a pile of broken crystal.  
  
'Well she lit up the sky that forth of July  
  
by the time that the firemen come  
  
they put out the flames and took down some names  
  
sent me to the county home'  
  
"Mom?" Pan whispered in total shock. Goten walked over and turned Videl's body over. Her face was purple, black and blue from all the places Gohan had hit her. The colour drained from Marron's face.  
  
"Oh Kami what happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know. She looks like she suffered a pretty bad beating though." Goten answered . "Someone get me a bowl of ice water and a wash cloth." Marron ran into the kitchen.  
  
'Now I ain't sayin' it's right or its wrong  
  
but maybe it's the only way  
  
to talk about your revolution  
  
it's the Independence Day'  
  
Pan felt a sudden gut wrenching pain in her stomach and saw a black and white flash of her father slamming her mother into the wall. She even noticed the drunken haze in his eyes. The glimpse ended with a pain in her head. Goten was rubbing a piece of ice gently over Videl's face. Videl moaned in pain and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Pan told Trunks with a hint of anger in her voice. "Before he comes back." She whispered.  
  
"Before who comes back Panny?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"My father Trunks. He did this. And it's not the first time." Pan answered as she stormed off to her bedroom. She pulled her duffle bag from beneath her bed and began to pull out her clothes and belongings into the bag from her drawers. " Marron my mothers duffle bag is under her bed pack it now!" Pan called as she felt two hands slip around her waist. It was Trunks.  
  
"What is it Pan? I've never seen you this scared." He asked. Pan zipped the bag up.  
  
"Something about my dad just isn't right Trunks. He's changed almost as if he was a totally different person."  
  
"So what's your plan?" He could sense fear in his mates voice as well as in her heart.  
  
"I don't know yet." Pan answered. Marron came into Pan's room carrying a bag.  
  
"Goten has Videl and he's flying her to Capsule Corp." Marron said pausing. "I'm going to fly after them. You two had better hurry." She rushed out.  
  
"I'll protect you Pan. I made that clear when we made this bond." He whispered brushing his hand across a bite shaped scar before kissing it. "I promise." Pan picked up her bag.  
  
"Let's go." The left out the front door and flew into the midnight sky towards C.C.  
  
'Let freedom ring  
  
Let the one dog sing  
  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of reckoning  
  
Let the weak be strong let them all be wrong  
  
Throw their souls away let the guilty pay it's Independence Day!'  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of the 1st chapter and a lot has already happened. Obviously Gohan has a bit of a drinking problem. Oh here's the ages of all the main characters so far:  
  
Videl~43  
  
Pan~20  
  
Trunks~30 (I wanted him 10 years older than Pan)  
  
Goten~ 29  
  
Gohan~44  
  
Bra~19  
  
Vegeta~68  
  
Those are all the DBZ-GT main characters in this side of the story. Gotta fly so I can write the next chappie. Review time! 


	2. Sleep When You're Old

Kami damn it how many times do I have to say it? They belong to Akira. But I own Lea, Jennica, Kylee, Deidre and that is it and those 5 don't come until later. Okay now we are due for a serious update.  
  
Independence Day  
  
Ch.2 Sleep When You're Old  
  
Pan stood in the window of her and trunks' bedroom wide awake while Trunks lay in their bed sleeping. Pan turned on the lamp and picked up a notebook and a pen. She began writing on a page labeled day six.Trunks, who could sense that his mate was not next to him sat up.  
  
"Pan come to bed." He told her getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"I can't sleep." Pan whispered.  
  
"You told Goten this three days ago. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I can sleep when I'm old."  
  
"You're lying Pan." He bean to massage Pan's shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Trunks please." She shoved his hands away.  
  
"Pan, you haven't slept in six days, you're weak and you're cranky. Now Baby you need to sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep when I'm old. You sleep."  
  
"Is it your premonitions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what are they about?" Trunks asked sitting down in the chair next to Pan.  
  
"I don't really know." She paused. "I keep seeing my dad hitting my mom and then I get this horrible pain in my head. It all started six days ago."  
  
"Baby, I wish you would have told me."  
  
"I didn't want to worry you. I was afraid I would upset our bond." Trunks brushed his hand through his mate's hair. He could see how tired she was.  
  
"Nothing is going to do that Pan. I love you way too much."  
  
"Trust me I've tried to sleep but I'm so restless."  
  
"That's happened to me." He got up with a sudden idea and headed for the door. "I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?"  
  
"Cream soda."  
  
Trunks nodded his head and left. He stopped in the bathroom before he reached the kitchen and grabbed two sleeping tablets. If Pan wasn't going to sleep on her own she was going to have a sleep aide. He went into the kitchen and pulled two cups from the cabinet. He filled one with water and the other with cream soda. He crushed the two sleeping tablets into the soda and stirred it. He picked up both cups and headed back to the bedroom. Pan was still up reading the notebook she had been writing in.  
  
"You really need to sleep. Especially if you are pregnant." Trunks told Pan handing her the soda. She took it and drank it all in one big gulp.  
  
"I don't think I'm pregnant though." Pan told Trunks yawning.  
  
"We still don't know that. Now at least try to sleep."  
  
"I can sleep when I'm old." Then she saw a black and white flash of Trunks getting the sleeping pills then crushing them into her soda. Once again her vision ended with a pain in her head.  
  
"You put sleeping pills in my soda." She mumbled before collapsing into Trunks' arms. Trunks smiled and lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to the bed, laid her under the covers, and carefully he turned out the light and crawled into bed next to Pan. He kissed her head lightly and fell back asleep.  
  
Well it's the end of that chapter! Sorry it is so short but now it is Review Time!! 


	3. Sailor Moon Dimension

**Is getting agitated** I am a disclaimer none of them are mine. And firu- chan if you are reading thanks for all of your reviews oh yes and my mother ms.kitty for her reviews. Well time for the next chapter.  
  
Independence Day  
  
Ch.3 Sailor Moon Dimension  
  
Serena~19*-*-*Mina~19  
  
Darien~23*-*-*Ami~19  
  
Lita~20*-*-*Rei~20  
  
Hotaru~14*-*-*Trista~24  
  
Amara~23*-*-*Rini~13  
  
Michelle~23*-*-*Lea~15  
  
"Lea what's wrong?" Darien asked a young girl who was far off in a daze.  
  
"Oh nothing." Lea replied flipping around her tail. "I'm just thinking of my family back home. Hey do any of you guys know how Pan is doing?"  
  
"From what I have heard her psychic powers are all messed up." Trista answered. "She isn't sleeping."  
  
"What do you mean all messed up?" Lea asked. "Is Panny okay?" Lea and Pan were amazingly close for sisters. Lea didn't fit into the Saiyan race as well as Pan though. She had become a Sailor Scout and was forced to leave the DBZ dimension to train.  
  
"She's fine Lea don't worry. Since Rei awakened her power she hasn't been sleeping." Michelle said reassuring her friend. "And instead of seeing into the future like Rei she is seeing into the past."  
  
"Why can't I go home? I've been here for a year now and I want to go home." Lea demanded pushing her dyed dark auburn hair out of her face.  
  
"You don't belong in your sisters dimension." Ami said looking up from her biology book.  
  
"You're Sailor Sun and you need to finish training your powers." Serena lectured. Lita and Rini rolled their eyes. Serena should have kept her mouth shut because Lea exploded.  
  
"Why are you saying I don't belong there? I was born in that dimension and I don't want to be Sailor Sun. I just want to be a semi normal teenager spending my time at the mall with Marron, Pan and Bra not training this Kami dammed power the sailor scout of the sun posses."  
  
"Lea calm down." Rei said putting her hand on Lea's shoulder. "Maybe Trista could bring Pan here."  
  
"No! I want to go home!" Lea said a few tears admitting from her emerald green eyes. "Send me home Trista."  
  
"I can't Lea." Trista lied.  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"Don't argue with your elders Lea Son." Serena told her. "It's very rude."  
  
"Oh shut up you bitch! It's because of you that I'm here!" Lea screamed at Serena. Serena and the others stood dumbfounded. They had never seen Lea so upset. "I didn't even want to be here Serena but no it's because of you I'm stuck here!" She stormed down the hall into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Everyone stood shocked into silence.  
  
"And that is exactly why I do not date red heads." Amara said still in shock. "Think one of us should go talk to her?"  
  
"I'd give her some time to cool off." Rini replied looking down the hall. "She's so hot tempered but she wants to see her family."  
  
"I can't believe what she said." Serena said in a shocked daze. "It's my fault she's even here."  
  
"You bet it is meatball head." Rini said cruelly.  
  
"You shut up it's none of your business you little twerp." Serena said.  
  
"Come on Hotaru. Lea needs us now." Rini said starting down the hallway with Hotaru.  
  
"I don't understand those three… Lea is a ticking time bomb, Rini just insults me and Hotaru…"Serena said letting off steam. "Hotaru just follows their lead. Teenagers these days. So rude."  
  
"Trista, I think you should let her go home." Lita said . "We've taught her all she can know right now."  
  
"That's too dangerous Lita. Lea needs to stay here." Trista answered.  
  
"Her temper is going to get her in trouble one of these days." Rei told them picking up a picture Lea had dropped. It was a picture of her and Pan. They looked so happy and carefree. Rini and Hotaru came into the living room looking extremely disappointed.  
  
"Any luck?" Michelle asked concerned. Hotaru shook her head. Rini collapsed into a nearby chair.  
  
"She is listening to Linkin Park's 'In the End' over and over again." Hotaru whispered. "She has to be crying."  
  
"I'd try but she hates me." Serena said guiltily. "Why did I make her come here?"  
  
"Don't worry Serena she'll get over it. She is after all Sailor Sun." Ami said.  
  
"Yeah and her personality reflects that title." Amara said picking up her leather jacket and searching the pockets. "I brought this for her." She pulled out a small kitten that had a little gray face, gray paws and a gray tail and the kittens eyes were blue.  
  
"We figured she could use some company."Michelle told them stroking the kittens fur. Luna looked up.  
  
"She is going to like that." Luna said. "She had a cat in the other dimension named Superman."  
  
"A friend of hers had one named Batman." Artimis said.  
  
"They have a thing for naming their cats after superhero's." Darien muttered.  
  
Lea came out of her bedroom dressed in a pair of stylish green sweatpants that had 'cheerleader' written across her bottom, a white tank top and a pair of black sunglasses. She bent down and grabbed her sports bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trista asked.  
  
"I have cheerleading practice or is it too dangerous to go to that?" Lea said.  
  
"It's Saturday." Serena said.  
  
"And Deidre really doesn't care."  
  
"Well before you go here is a little friend for you." Amara said holding up the kitten. Lea dropped her bag and walked over the kitten.  
  
"Kitty!" She said in a very childlike voice picking up the kitten and holding it up to her face. The kitten began to lick her nose before climbing on top of her head and falling asleep. "To heck with cheerleading practice." Lea turned and went back to her room. "Thanks Amara."  
  
**Four hours later**  
  
"So have you named the kitten yet?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"I picked out Wonderwoman." Lea answered closing the Algebra homework she was working on and shoving it into her backpack. "She looks so much like Superman."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"No, I am not your mommy." Artimis told the kitten.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"No, Wonderwoman that is your mommy." Luna said pointing to Lea.  
  
"Meow! Meow!"  
  
"No, I am not your daddy either. Lea help!" Artimis said. Lea got up and took her kitten up.  
  
"I am going to bed and I'm taking this child with me." She said heading to her bedroom with the kitten.  
  
"Rini! Hotaru! Bedtime!" Trista called. They heard two loud groans from the living room.  
  
"Lita!" Darien called. He and Lita had made a bet on what Lea would name the cat and Darien had just won.  
  
"What?" Lita called back.  
  
"You owe me eight bucks!" Darien called picking up his car keys, walking to the front door and leaving.  
  
  
  
Well let's end there for now! You've just met Pan's baby sister who is a Saiyan and a Sailor Scout. She'll come back in the pic next chapter so will Gohan. **Begins the next chapter** Send in the reviews! 


	4. Training

Ch. 4 Training  
  
**Nine days later ~Z~**  
  
Vegeta stood in the gravity room waiting for Trunks and Bra to give a report on Pan. Bra came in wearing a tube top and a skirt.  
  
"Is she awake yet?'' Vegeta demanded.  
  
"No. She is still sleeping." Bra answered just as Trunks came in.  
  
"What exactly did you give her Trunks?" Vegeta asked harshly.  
  
"Two sleeping pills."  
  
"If she hasn't gotten herself up she's probably in a coma."  
  
"No, Pan is talking in her sleep. She's not in a coma." Trunks said to his father.  
  
"What exactly is wrong with Gohan anyhow?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well from the alcohol stocked refrigerator and the trash can full of beer cans I'd say Gohan has a bit of a problem with alcohol."  
  
"What are the chances of Videl allowing us to hide her with Lea?" Bra asked.  
  
"Seemingly good." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well how about we shut up and talk about this later." Vegeta growled. "Even thought Kakorots grand brat is waking up."  
  
~Pan~  
  
Pan turned over and looked at the clock but it wasn't there. Startled she sat up and looked around. Somehow she had ended up at Capsule Corp when she had fallen asleep at her and Trunks house. After a few minutes she dismissed the fact and went in the bathroom. Trunks had left her clean clothes on the counter, which consisted of baggy khaki capris, and a red tank top so Pan leaned into the shower and turned it on. After a long shower Pan went down to the kitchen where Videl sat filling out what looked to be divorce papers. Videl looked up when her daughter entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well hello." She said. "It is about time you got up."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked getting out some pizza and heating it up.  
  
"You have been out for nine days." Videl said. "Trunks said he didn't know you would react so well to those sleeping pills he gave you." This caught Pan by surprise.  
  
"Sleeping pills?" She asked.  
  
"That's what he said." Videl answered.  
  
"Excuse me mother. I have to go murder my fiancée." Pan ran up to the gravity room where she had sensed Trunks to be. After punching in the access code she ran in totally prepared to see Trunks being beaten by his father. Instead however it was Bra.  
  
"Hey Panny!" Trunks said cheerfully. "I was wondering-" Pan cut him off.  
  
"Sleeping pills?" She screamed. "How did I get sleeping pills Trunks?!"  
  
"Honey I can explain-"  
  
"The you had better start talkin'."  
  
"I crushed up two sleeping pills and put them in your drink so that you would go to bed."  
  
"Why didn't you trust me to sleep on my own?"  
  
"Pan!" Trunks finally yelled back. "You hadn't slept in 6 days I was worried about you."  
  
"Well next time you are worried don't be so Kami damned sneaky!" Pan yelled storming out of the gravity room. Trunks let out a sigh.  
  
"That went well." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah so well I am going to end up having to get used to the couch because it is where I am going to be for the next two months."  
  
"I wonder what was keeping her from sleeping." Bra said.  
  
"I don't know but I guess this won't be a good time to bring up test results she has been waiting for." Trunks mumbled. Vegeta's ears pricked up.  
  
"You said that you got her tests back." Vegeta growled hiding a smirk. "And? Am I going to have grand brats soon?"  
  
"No." Trunks replied. "Her tests came back negative. She was just late."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bra said.  
  
"I know." Trunks said. "Mom is having one with Yamcha now. I heard it on the news this morning."  
  
"Who cares?" Bra said.  
  
"I am going to go talk to Dende about the Dimension Door." Trunks said leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there goes that chapter. I re-wrote it completely. Originally it had more but I lost it. And you people need to stop being so damned stingy with reviews. I'm not asking for much just a review or two. Well I have to go now.  
  
Later*  
  
Panny ~SSJPan779~ 


	5. Don't turn back

Ch. 5: Don't turn back!  
  
**Kami's lookout**  
  
Mr. Popo knelt down watering a small patch of flowers when Trunks arrived.  
  
"Hello Trunks!" He said happily.  
  
"Hey Mir Popo where's Dende?" Trunks asked just as Dende came out of a dark shadow.  
  
"Oh hello Trunks I thought you were up here." Dende said.  
  
"Sorry I haven't been up here lately." Trunks apologized.  
  
"It is alright Pan and Bra come up enough and tell me how you are doing." At that note Mr. Popo left leaving Trunks and Dende to talk.  
  
"How is Lea doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She's fine." Dende answered. "In fact according to  
  
Sailor Pluto she threw a huge fit the other day."  
  
~"Typical Leo."~ Trunks told himself. "Have you heard about Videl yet?"  
  
"Yes, I heard." Dende answered. " I think Videl and Pan would be safe if we sent them to Princess Serenity's dimension."  
  
"Yes, I know." Trunks said when he realized Dende had mentioned Pan. "Wait you said Pan." Dende nodded.  
  
"I did." He began. "You see once Videl goes Pan will immediately become a target." Trunks' anger began to rises at this.  
  
"If he touches her he dies."  
  
**C.C. Videl**  
  
Videl sat on the edge of the bathtub looking down at the pregnancy test she had just taken. Much to her horror it was positive something she did not want. Pan knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Mom?" Came her muffled voice. Videl opened the door.  
  
"It was positive Panny." She began sobbing. "I have to go back I cannot raise this baby on my own."  
  
"No, not until he sobers up. Listen Trunks and I are going to take you to Lea so that she can see you and the new baby when it arrives. Vegeta is even going with us." Videl was instantly happy.  
  
"Let me get ready."  
  
"Well hurry I don't like the feeling of the ki that is approaching."  
  
**Gohan**  
  
Gohan flew as quickly as he could to find his mate. He knew there was something wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. For once he wasn't drunk in fact he was very sober just very uneasy because of the slight hangover he had. He had no clue what was going on.  
  
**Lookout**  
  
"only one person can go through the door at a time." Dende told the small group. "Now who is going first?"  
  
"I will." Videl said bravely.  
  
"Good now just remember it is up to Pluto weather or not you get to come back." Dende said opening the D.Door just as Gohan arrived.  
  
"Videl don't go." he yelled at his wife.  
  
"Don't listen to him Mom," Pan told her mother, "think of Lea." Videl sucked in a breath and stepped through the door.  
  
"No!" Gohan yelled running for the door. Dende had already slammed it closed. "Open the door Dende."  
  
"No, don't do it." Trunks ordered. "She deserves this Gohan after what you-"  
  
"What did I do to her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You don't remember? I should think the mess at home would have told you enough!" Pan told him coldly. Dende opened the door again. Trunks turned to Pan.  
  
"I want you to go next." he told her.  
  
"Why?" Pan demanded.  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt here."  
  
"I'm not going unless I know you-" Trunks cut her off with a sudden kiss.  
  
"Go." Vegeta muttered. "I've already lost one woman in my life." Trunks finally broke the kiss and looked lovingly at his mate.  
  
"Please go." He whispered.  
  
"Fine." Pan turned and went through the door. Dende closed it.  
  
"Vegeta you son of a -"  
  
"Don't even blame him Gohan." Trunks told him.  
  
"Why not? He has obliviously corrupted my wife just as you have my daughter." Gohan said going Super. "Open the door Dende."  
  
"You are wasting your energy brat." Vegeta growled. Gohan charged at Trunks. Trunks smirked and drop kicked him but Gohan didn't fall. Vegeta appeared behind him and nailed him in the neck making him fall unconscious. "I warned you Gohan." Dende opened the door and this time Trunks went through.  
  
"Dende if Gohan tries to come through at anytime stop him." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh, I will." Dende nodded as Vegeta stepped through the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yet the end of another chapter. There will be an update soon hopefully. Have any of you readers read Blackmailing Secrets yet? It's finished! Yay! One down too many to go. Oh well review time!! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Later*  
  
Panny ~SSJPan779~ 


	6. Lea and Cheerleaders: can we say uhoh

A/N:'...'song  
  
~"..."~mental/telepathy  
  
"..."talk  
  
**...** POV change/end chapter/time elapse  
  
(...)One of us butting in  
  
I know it's about time I put it in.  
  
Lina Hino: Saiyans age slowly so Rei can't tell how old he is.  
  
Catrina: Yes Vegeta is a lot older.  
  
Angel of Mercy: That's why I put 'em together.  
  
  
  
CH. 6 Lea and Cheerleaders can we say uh-o  
  
Vegeta fell out of a portal into Trista's living room. Pan and Videl were in a corner talking to a tall man with blue eyes. Trunks was talking to a petite blonde with a strange hairstyle. Trista waved her Garnet Staff and the portal disappeared.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Vegeta demanded. "And where is Lea?"  
  
"My apartment." Trista answered. "And Lea is at cheerleading practice...still."  
  
"Vegeta this is Serena and Darien." Trista said. Vegeta grunted in response.  
  
"Where is the school?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'll take you guys." Darien said.  
  
"Okay. You lead and I'll follow you in my car." Pan said taking a dino cap from her pocket.  
  
"You came through a portal how do you have a car?" Serena asked.  
  
"Dino caps." Trunks answered. "We can transport everything with them."  
  
"Who cares? Let's go!" Vegeta demanded opening a closet door. Serena snickered. "Shut up wench." Darien walked over and opened the front door leading out of the apartment.  
  
"Thank you." Videl said walking past him with Pan and Trunks following her and Vegeta caught how Darien was watching Pan.  
  
"You had better keep your eyes to yourself or I'll ruin your pretty little face." Vegeta warned Darien as he walked past him.  
  
~"Damn I got caught."~  
  
**Lea**  
  
Lea stood in the middle of the football field of her school wearing her cheerleader pants and a white halter top. another cheerleader was yelling at her but naturally Lea wasn't listening to her.  
  
"Lea why the hell are you even on the squad?" The cheerleader demanded.  
  
"Deidre please shut up." Lea told her calmly.  
  
"I will whenever you start showing up to practice on time." She screamed.  
  
"Well if you weren't such a bitch I would show on time." Lea said. "But no matter what I do you enjoy using me as a target for your little games. I'm late just to piss you off."  
  
"Nobody gave you the permission to talk you little whore!"  
  
"Well at least I get paid unlike others of coarse mentioning no names." Lea said coolly. "Oh, and Deidre you might want to discontinue the dominitrix side it's getting a bit old and your customers are starting to complain." Just as Lea said this Vegeta and co. walked up behind Lea. The other cheerleaders were pointing and giggling at Trunks who ignored them.  
  
"Hey some of your customers are here." Deidre seethed. Lea turned around to see Pan wink.  
  
"No that is my family. I guess your too blonde and stupid to notice that." Lea answered.(No offense intended on blondes)  
  
"Hey Lea!" Videl said cheerfully.  
  
"OH! How sweet the Pimp and Ho family!" Deidre cooed.  
  
"Lea if you don't shut her up I will." Pan warned.  
  
"Oooo. Is the whory sister taking offense?"  
  
"That's it I don't give a shit if I get kicked off the squad!" Lea said sending a punch into the middle of Deidre's face sending her sailing 40 feet.  
  
"Well I hope she has a really good plastic surgeon." Trunks and Vegeta laughed.  
  
"As do I." Lea said with a smirk. "So what are you guys doin' here?"  
  
"We will talk about that later." Vegeta said finally seeing the 'cheerleader' sign on the back of Lea's pants. "What is that about?" He asked poking her in the rear.  
  
"Hey! No Touchie!" Lea said. She didn't like to be touched by anyone. "I am or I was a cheerleader by force. I hate these pants."  
  
"Why?" Pan laughed.  
  
"They draw way too much attention to my ass." Lea answered as a tail came from the top of her pants. "Ahh much better."  
  
"You have your tail." Videl said happily.  
  
"Yeah Serena has threatened to cut it off." Lea answered. "Let's get outta here." Lea began to lead the way off the field when one of the other cheerleaders cornered Trunks.  
  
"Hey your cute can I have your phone number?" She squealed. Lea ran up and pulled him away.  
  
"Sorry Kay he is taken." She said before leaving.  
  
**Curtains rise**  
  
SS-Mars: Poor Deidre has to fix her nose.  
  
SSJPan779:I hope no one was offended in this chapter.  
  
SuperK:Oh don't worry they'll get over it.  
  
SSJPan779:Its just a story.  
  
SS-Mars:Dont forget to click the review button!!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	7. Emotions are for Weaklings

Well I didn't expect my fic to do as well as it has lately. Keep the reviews coming I defiantly appreciate them.  
  
Ch. 7 Emotions are for weakloings  
  
Lea sat in a chair her legs dangling off the sides. Wonderwoman (The cat for those who have forgotten) was curled up in her lap sleeping. Lea was in a state of pure shock. Pan and Videl had just told her about Gohan.  
  
"I don't believe it." She whimpered. Rei put her arm around Lea but she brushed it away.  
  
"Lea it's okay." Ami whispered to her. "You're holding back all of your emotions."  
  
"Emotions are for weaklings." Lea answered. "I am not weak."  
  
"Do all of you damned Saiyan's think like this?" Serena demanded.  
  
"No, just her and Vegeta do." Videl answered.  
  
"That is just stupid." Serena said.  
  
"No it is not because emotions are exactly why my Grandpa Goku is dead." Lea barked.  
  
"Let's not bring up Kakkorot." Vegeta mumbled. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Does anyone know a good baby doctor?" Videl asked.  
  
"I do." Serena piped up.  
  
"What are you pregnant too?" Lea growled.  
  
"Yes I am." Videl answered.  
  
"Oh that is just great Dad is an alcholic, Mom is pregnant what is next? Bulma ditched Vegeta for Yamcha?" Lea said. Once she said that Vegeta, Videl, Trunks, and Pan looked away. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Bulma and I have been divorced for a year." Vegeta said eyeing Rei with slight interest. Pan caught his stare and he quickly looked away.  
  
"That is it!" Lea said standing angrily and picking up her cat. "I am going to bed I need to sleep on this." She stormed off to her bedroom after that.  
  
"Well she took it well." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"She just needs some time to herself." Trunks told Pan. "It's late. Pan do you think you can sleep?"  
  
"Yes, without your help." Pan said harshly before standing up.  
  
"I have some rooms at the temple if you want to stay there." Rei offered.  
  
"Sounds great. Let me say goodbye to Lea first." Pan said heading to Lea's room. When she opened the door Lea was sitting on her bed reading and book while Wonderwoman was attacking her foot. "Lea you can't hide your emotions forever. They have to come out sometime."  
  
"Like I said before; emotions are for weaklings." Lea said quietly. "And I am not weakling."  
  
"Even the strongest of people let their emotions show. Even Vegeta does." Pan told her.  
  
"Yeah and that is when the devil decides that playing ice hockey in hell sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Well then you missed when he was checking out Rei. It looks like he is in love with her."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well I came to say goodnight. I am going to stay at Rei's temple."  
  
"Oh you're staying?"  
  
"Of coarse I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Listen you get a good nights sleep and I'll be back sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Hey are you and Trunks together? Lea asked curiously. Pan grinned.  
  
"Well yes we are but we are sorta mad at eachother. Well I am more mad at him than he is at me." Pan said. "Goodnight." With that she left.  
  
**Curtains rise** Me: I used to be just like Lea SuperK:Sure SS-Mars: Oh well that was then and this is now. Let's show the people that Superman and Wonderwoman are real kitties. Me: ~has Superman while SS-Mars has Wonderwoman~ Superman is the most spoiled cat I have ever owned. He turned one on June 20th which is 3 days after my birthday. SS-Mars: Wonderwoman was born March 15 and is the cutest cat I have ever seen. She is 6 months old as of yesterday August 16. SuperK:Superman doesn't like me he clawed Pan whenever she tried to introduce him to me. Me:Yeah he did. I have the scars to prove it. **Curtain falls** 


	8. Arguments

Ch.8: Arguments  
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't like putting up with all the women but Lea fixed that with a simple blackmail threat. Serena kept asking questions about the 'Z' dimension but the four refused to answer them. And much to Lea's horror she wasn't kicked off the cheerleader squad.  
  
"I can't believe they didn't kick me off the squad. I did hit Deidre."  
  
"Maybe they took it as self defense because that one was really." Videl said right before running for the bathroom. Trunks looked up from the chess game he was playing with Ami.  
  
"Poor Videl." Ami sympathized. Amara looked over at Rei and Pan who were playing BS in the corner. Pan laid down 3 cards.  
  
"Three queens." Pan told Rei.  
  
"BS."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Yes." Rei answered. Pan reached over and flipped the three cards. They were indeed the Queen of Clubs, the Queen of Spades, and the Queen of diamonds.  
  
"I win, you lose."  
  
"Ahh! How could I lose again?!" Rei said aggrivatedly.  
  
"She's a pro at that game Rei." Trunks mumbled. "So calm down."  
  
"Vegeta you wanna spar?" Lea asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll rise to any challenge right now." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"No energy blasts you two." Pan warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. C'mon." Lea lead Vegeta out of the apartment.  
  
"Poor Vegeta can't handle all the estrogen." Rei laughed.  
  
"He'll get used to it trust me. His ex-wife and his daughter used to make him go shopping." Pan said shuffling the deck of cards.  
  
"What are you talking about Pan? Bra still does." Trunks reminded his mate.  
  
"Is this all you guys do?" Pan asked yawning.  
  
"Well whenever we get a new enemy it adds interest to our life but there's not an enemy." Lita answered adjusting her halter top. Michelle was painting a mural on the wall but stopped when she noticed Darien had his eyes locked on Pan.  
  
"Darien can I talk to you a minute?" She asked setting down her paintbrush.  
  
"Yeah sure." Darien answered following Michelle into the kitchen.  
  
"Darien you do realize that you look like a love sick puppy staring at Pan the way you are?"  
  
"Well I can do that can't I? It's not like I'm strapped onto the old ball and chain."  
  
"What about Serena?"  
  
"We're taking a break. She and I both agree that things are getting way too serious."  
  
"Well I hope you know that Pan is not available."  
  
"That's the bad thing about this."  
  
"Just don't mess with their relationship."  
  
"I won't, don't worry."  
  
"Good." Michelle said leaving the kitchen. Videl came stumbling out of the bathroom onto the couch.  
  
"Feel any better Videl?" Amara asked.  
  
"I will be for the next few hours.." Videl answered. "We've been here five weeks now."  
  
"I realize that." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks and Pan are fighting every other night now." Videl mumbled.  
  
"Well if he wouldn't be so damned controlling and if he would trust me we wouldn't fight." Pan told her mother putting the cards away.  
  
"Well if you would stop flirting with Darien."  
  
"I'm not flirting. Kami Trunks can I talk to a guy without you accusing me of flirting." Pan growled. "Why don't you just back off?"  
  
"Fine I'll back off but just remember we have a bond."  
  
"No, I didn't realize." Pan muttered sarcastically.  
  
"So how long do you need to think?"  
  
"I don't think it's me that needs the time."  
  
"Fine we'll call a timeout until we're satisfied." Trunks told her.  
  
"Good." Pan snapped getting up and grabbing her jacket. ~"I really don't want to do this but it might be for the best."~ She knew jealousy would bring him back. Pan left everyone in shock.  
  
"I was waiting for that." Videl said in a slight undertone. "You two were going way too fast."  
  
"I know. Maybe this withdraw will help us." Trunks muttered.  
  
"How old is she anyway?" Michelle asked.  
  
"She's almost 21." Videl answered.  
  
"Age difference is not average." Amara said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Never mind." Amara muttered. Darien came into the living room.  
  
"And you," Trunks began, "Stay away from Pan." Darien looked at Trunks confused. 


	9. Interfearing with a bond

Ch.9: Interfering with a bond  
  
  
  
Trunks and Serena got together a couple of days after Pan and Trunks broke up. As much as Darien tried Pan kept rejecting him. Now as the days get hotter more skin comes into play and who knows what can happen when you're poolside.  
  
"Hey Lita do you think your suit can get any skimpier?" Pan asked watching Lita come out in a dark green suit that had bikini bottoms and a stringy top.  
  
"Well it was the only one I liked." Lita answered getting in the pool.  
  
"So is there any chance Darien will start hitting on you?" Pan asked loudly enough so both Trunks and Darien could hear her. Pan was wearing a bright orange tank top bikini that bared her stomach. Trunks glared hungrily in her direction. She walked over to the diving board and jumped in. She swam to the other side of the pool. She came up right in front of Trunks. Playfully as she possibly could she splashed him.  
  
"Hey Trunks come on in." Pan flirted.  
  
"Hey Pan its nice to see you topless." Darien called from across the pool. Pan looked down. Sure enough her tank top was replaced by her own bare chest which she quickly covered. She spun around. Darien was holding her swimsuit top. Pan climbed up the stairs single handily her other hand still covering her chest. She walked over to Darien.  
  
"Give me my top." Pan demanded.  
  
"I think I should keep it as a souvenir."  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Let's deal." Darien said handing Pan her top. She grabbed it and walked around him to put it on.  
  
"Fine." She muttered slipping the top over her head. She felt a hand graze against her neck.  
  
"You stay with me for a month," he whispered in her ear before kissing her on her and Trunks' bond mark. "And I'll save you humiliation." He kissed the bond mark again and Pan felt searing pain shoot through her entire body. She screamed. Trunks ran over to see what was wrong. Vegeta however was quicker.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Vegeta demanded. Darien spun around.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Darien protested. Trunks ran beside his father.  
  
"You had to have done something." Vegeta growled. Trunks felt a burning sensation on the side of his neck where Pan had made her bond to him.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Trunks said knocking Darien away. Pan had collapsed to the ground unconscious. Trunks bent over her and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"He touched it didn't he?" Videl asked.  
  
"He sure as hell did." Trunks answered setting Pan on one of the chairs, Darien pulled himself out of the pool.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Darien demanded.  
  
"There's a marking on the side of her neck and you touched it." Lea snapped. "You could've killed her."  
  
"Oh yeah right." Darien said. Trunks leaned into Pan's neck and was kissing the mark softly.  
  
~"Please Pan wake up"~ Trunks told her through the bond. Pan moaned.  
  
"T-Trunks?" She stammered.  
  
"See she's okay." Darien said.  
  
"You'd better be thanking Kami Pretty boy because if you would have killed her I would have killed you." Vegeta threatened.  
  
"What does she mean to you old man?" Darien muttered.  
  
"I'll tell you what she means to me boy. I've always considered her to be one of my own and now she's mated with my only son. Now I don't care if she is Kakkorot's grand-brat she's my brat now."  
  
"Oh yes and Darien if you touch her ever again," Trunks said standing up with Pan in his arms her head resting on his shoulder, "I'll kill you  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
SSJPan779: Nothing much to say to this.  
  
SS-Mars: Well you can introduce us.  
  
SuperK: Yeah.  
  
SSJ2Bob: Yeah.  
  
SSJPan779: Well okay SS-Mars is a given. SuperK is the brave one of our trouble trio at school and SSJ2Bob is our village idiot.  
  
SSJ2Bob: I'm the one that Pan and Mars always picks on.  
  
SSJT-baby: And I'm Pan's baby sister. I'm 9 so none of you mess with me.  
  
SS-Mars: Well I'm 15  
  
SSJ2Bob: I'm 14  
  
SuperK: The SuperK is 14  
  
SSJPan779: Finally I can say I'm 14  
  
**Curtain closes** 


	10. An enemy and another Saiyan!

Ch.10: An enemy and another Saiyan!  
  
  
  
Lea sat in her normal chair listening to her walkman totally ignoring the meeting that was going on. Everybody was discussing the new enemy. Vegeta was surprisingly enough listening.  
  
"This enemy doesn't seem to be kidding." Rei told them. "Lea are you listening at all?" Lea didn't answer.  
  
"If she wants to miss the information we've gathered it's her problem." Serena muttered.  
  
"Lea!" Videl yelled. Lea hit the pause button on her walkman.  
  
"What?" Lea asked.  
  
"Pay attention!" Videl demanded.  
  
"I have been." Lea answered. "Name, how the stupid idiot attacks, what it typically attacks and so on and so on."  
  
"Okay then what's our enemy's name?" Serena asked smartly.  
  
"Claudia she typically attacks men but when she's extremely hungry she'll attack females her attack is mind control so she can drink the victim's blood." Lea answered hitting the play button. "Oh yes and Phaedria is going to be easy."  
  
"I don't believe it she has been listening." Ami said shocked.  
  
"Can you guys detect kis?" Pan asked coming in from the kitchen and sitting on Trunks' lap.  
  
"Detect what?" Mina asked confused.  
  
"Kis. How high powers are." Amara answered. Everybody stared at her. Nobody from the sailor dimension knew what kis were (except Lea). Lea's jaw dropped. "I'll shut up now."  
  
"Lea?" Pan breathed.  
  
"I didn't tell her a thing."  
  
"Then how?" Videl asked. Amara smirked and removed a bracelet.  
  
"Not another one." Serena hissed. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I thought so," he laughed. "So where's your brother Amara?"  
  
"Like hell if I know." Amara answered.  
  
"You're a Saiyan?" Lea questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah." Amara said shrugging. "As for Jedite well I don't know where he is."  
  
"But you're blonde." Serena said. Vegeta had told her about most of the Saiyans having raven hair.  
  
"I just dyed it. So did my brother."  
  
"Ohhh." Everybody said.  
  
"Let's get back to the assignment." Darien said. "Does somebody have the time? Rei doesn't like clocks." Pan looked at Trunks' watch.  
  
"It's 8:30."  
  
"Sun's about to set." Serena informed them.  
  
"Why don't we just leave it up to me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because we don't know you." Rini answered.  
  
"Well I think you should leave it to me." Vegeta smirked. "After all I am the Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"Who cares." Ami commented. "We're Princesses of the universe."  
  
"And I'm the Goddess of the sun." Lea said getting up. "So your Prince of Saiyans thing isn't going to work."  
  
"Come on before you Saiyans kill each other." Rei muttered getting up. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I'm coming." Pan said getting up. Trunks pulled her back onto his lap. They had only been back together for two days but like Pan had hoped they were closer than ever. He nuzzled his head into her neck.  
  
~"Don't go."~ He was going to talk to her through their bonds.  
  
~"Why?"~  
  
~"Give us some time alone. Hint."~  
  
~"Oh that's right it is the full moon."~  
  
"You two need to get a room." Hotaru told Pan and Trunks.  
  
"You guys can go Trunks and I are going to stay behind." Pan said moving closer to her mate.  
  
"Okay. But you're going to miss the fun." Lita said.  
  
"No, they're not." Vegeta smirked. It only seemed obvious to Mina, Lea, Vegeta , Amara and Videl what was going to happen.  
  
~"I love winning."~  
  
~"I didn't argue, I knew I'd lose."~  
  
Everybody left except for Trunks and Pan. Trunks lifted Pan into his arms and carried her into the bedroom they were using.  
  
**One hour later ~the sailor scouts~  
  
Vegeta stared at Lea for a few minutes after she had transformed. Sailor Sun's outfit had a red skirt, a white sleeveless top, a yellow bow in the back and black high heeled boots that were identical to Sailor Saturn's. But what had gotten Vegeta's attention was the fact Sailor Sun's top had a spilt that reached below her belly button exposing clevage. (SSJ2Bob: **drools**)  
  
"I hate this damned transformation." Sailor Sun complained.  
  
"Look at the bright side. You don't have to worry about attention drawn to your ass," Tuxedomask said trying to avoid staring, "Now its your chest."  
  
"Shut up before I kick your rose throwing ass." S.Sun threatened. Ami and Lita held back their laughter as Ami clicked around on her computer.  
  
"Trust me Tuxedomask those blades that are built into those boots don't feel too good." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Something is getting close." Vegeta said expanding his senses. A pair of glowing yellow eyes were staring at Darien attentively.  
  
"Yeah I felt it too." Mars said closing her eyes.  
  
"Mars behind you!" Venus yelled just as two vampires jumped out of the bushes. Vegeta grabbed Mars around the waist and pulled her out of the way. "Venus love chain encircle." A golden whip wrapped around the two vamp's necks. They disappeared.  
  
"What the-?" Jupiter questioned. "I suggest we leave this to the 3 youngest."  
  
"Why us?" Mini moon yelled.  
  
"Because you move faster." Jupiter answered. "We don't stand any chance against these damn vampires."  
  
"We can do it." Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Can you?" Said a voice from behind Darien.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
~SS-Mars and SSJT-baby are beating "Bob" in the head.~  
  
SS-Mars: You sick, sick freak!  
  
SuperK: Um SuperK thinks the curtain is up.  
  
SSJPan779: Pan says stop the violence! ~SS-Mars and SSJT-baby stop beating SSJ2Bob~  
  
SSJ2Bob: Poor Bob!  
  
SS-Mars: Is it time to talk in 3rd person now?  
  
SSJPan779: Pan guesses so.  
  
SSJT-baby: T-baby wants to beat Bob s'more.  
  
SSJPan779: Pan thinks you should wait until the curtain goes down.  
  
SS-Mars: ~is reading over the chapter~ You made it a cliffie! ~glares at Pan~  
  
SSJT-baby: T-baby thinks that Pan should write the next chappie.  
  
SSJPan779: Why should Panny?  
  
SuperK: Because Panny doesn't need to die.  
  
SSJPan779: And we had our rhymes going so good.  
  
SS-Mars: ~throws Pan a pencil~ Write!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	11. Fight

Ch.11: Fight  
  
  
  
Darien spun around. Behind him was a small woman. She had ice blue eyes, black curls, pale white skin and cherry red lips.  
  
"It's her." Uranus whispered. "Claudia." The woman smirked.  
  
"You all belong to me." She began to chant. "You are mine. You belong to me." Almost all the scouts fell to their knees but S.Sun, S.Pluto, S.Mars, Vegeta, and S.Saturn didn't.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Vegeta yelled letting you of S.Mars.  
  
"Why should I? You belong to me." Claudia continued to chant. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I belong to no one." He told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A little less talk I'm Sailor Mars and evil chants don't phase me." S.Mars said.  
  
"I'm Sailor Pluto the keeper of time and your time is up."  
  
"I'm Sailor Saturn I stand to protect these people."  
  
"I'm Sailor Sun and that's all you need to know."  
  
"A new pretty little face." Claudia smirked at S.Sun. "You'd make a perfect princess."  
  
"Why would I want to go from Sun Goddess to Vampire Princess?" S.Sun told her rudely.  
  
"Have it your way." Claudia said lifting S.Mercury's head. "This will do for now. Yes, she's under my complete control." S.Mercury stood. "A good servant she will be." Claudia bent into Mercury's neck.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" S.Mars yelled. "Mars flame sniper!" A blast of fire went soaring towards the vampire.  
  
"Ahhh!" the vampire screamed. "How could you do that?" The flame had singed her clothes and even burned her skin. "You will pay for that!" She snapped and two vampires appeared behind S.Pluto and S.Saturn. They grabbed hold and threatened to bite. Lea attacked one vamp with a spin kick, which caused the vamp to lose its head. She did the same to the other.  
  
"How?" Claudia demanded. "Those were my strongest children." Lea smirked.  
  
"Don't piss me off it could result in loss of what little brains you have." She told her. "Solar dragons fly!" Two bright dragons went flying towards the vamp. They cut through the hair of the vamp but this didn't phase her.  
  
"I think I should add a new son to my collection." Claudia laughed her hair growing back to its full length. She advanced on Darien. Saturn had her glaive to Phaedria's neck.  
  
"Do it and I'll cut off your head bitch!" She whispered evilly.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Claudia smirked. With a wave of her hand Saturn was thrown into a tree.  
  
"Pluto deadly scream!" Pluto yelled sending her attack towards Phaedria. The vampire brushed it away.  
  
"Well Sailor Sun looks like its up to us." Mars muttered.  
  
"Vegeta can you get a ki reading?" Sun asked. She couldn't sense kis because of her tiara.  
  
"She's a weakling." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Good. Distract her while we prepare our next attack." Sun whispered. Vegeta shot at the vampire.  
  
"Solar flames." Sun said beginning her attack.  
  
"Mars firebird." Mars said beginning her own attack. Vegeta wasn't having any luck. His punches and kicks kept missing.  
  
"Strike!" Both scouts yelled. A bright yellow phoenix flew out after Phaedria. The bird was extremely bright almost similar to the sun.  
  
"Vegeta move this bird has a mind of its own." Sun yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and took to the air. The phoenix wrapped it's large wings around the vampire.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Claudia screamed. Her skin began turning to ashes. "Noooooo!" With one last scream the vampire died. The phoenix disappeared. Everyone who was under the spell came around.  
  
"Where's the wench?" S.Moon asked.  
  
"She's dead." S.Sun answered simply.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Tuxedomask said shocked.  
  
"I'm going home." S.Sun said pulling out her power stick. "Sun deformation." Lea reappeared wearing her black tank top, jean shorts and tennis shoes. The rest followed the motion and all appeared in their normal clothes. 


	12. Happy 21st Pan

Ice-Goddess, the reason you haven't been getting updates through e-mail is because SS-Mars is doing all the typing and updating for me.  
  
  
  
Ch.12: Happy 21st Pan!  
  
  
  
Pan stood in front of the mirror adjusting her tube top so she and Trunks could go out that night. It was her 21st birthday and the whole temple was haywire. Videl came in carrying a small box. She had recently found out the baby's due date and started buying for a baby saying January 12th wasn't far off.  
  
"Happy Birthday Panny." Videl said to her daughter.  
  
"Mommy." Pan answered in a very childlike voice. "Am I going to get a baby brother." Videl chuckled.  
  
"I dunno. I brought this for you." Videl said setting the box down. "Lea called."  
  
"Did she?" Pan asked. Lea had been at cheerleading camp and everybody missed her. "What did she say?"  
  
"Not much. She said something about her getting into basket tosses." Videl said. "So who all is going with you and Trunks?"  
  
"Michelle and Amara are going and Darien is going to try." Pan answered. "Darien has to talk to Serena about going."  
  
"Are those two married?" Videl asked sitting down. Pan shook her head. "Oh well they act like it."  
  
"They have been together for about five years so she's can't help it."  
  
"Well Trunks is ready to go." Videl said leaving the room. Pan put the final touches on her outfit and followed her mother. Trunks was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Pan walked over and sat on Trunks' lap.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Trunks asked stroking Pan's neck  
  
"We're waiting on Darien." Michelle mumbled.  
  
"Great." Pan said sarcastically. She still hadn't forgiven Darien for what he did while they were at the pool just two weeks earlier. "I didn't think he was serious."  
  
"Well I was." Darien said suddenly. Pan glared at him evilly. "Has anyone ever said you look absolutely beautiful whenever you show that face?"  
  
"Has anyone ever threatened to gauge you eyeballs out with a spoon?" Pan answered innocently. "Because I'd love to be the first."  
  
"Well then are we ready?" Michelle said quickly.  
  
"Let's go." Darien answered. "I can't wait to see Pan absolutely shit faced tonight.  
  
"That is not going to happen." Pan said standing up boldly. "Unless you are challenging me."  
  
"Well I guess I am."  
  
"Okay if you two are challenging each other you have to play for something." Amara pointed out.  
  
"Fine if I win Pan has to-" Darien would have finished but Pan cut him off.  
  
"You are not going to take pictures of me topless."  
  
"How did you know?" Darien exclaimed in disappointment.  
  
"I'm psychic." Pan answered. "Tell you what. when your birthday comes around I'll let you have a body shot but if I win which I will you have to stop hitting on me." Pan held out her hand.  
  
"Deal." Darien said shaking her hand.  
  
"What do you drink?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Jack Daniels."  
  
"You are so screwed." Pan laughed as the small group left.  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
Pan and Darien stared at each other threateningly as the bartender served their fifty-second round of Jack Daniels. Darien was beginning to look highly tipsy. Pan was smirking evilly.  
  
"Hey bartender I need a shot of tequila." Amara told the bartender as he left. "Michelle how about a body shot?"  
  
"Okay." Michelle answered unbuttoning her shirt. A young bartender came in carrying two more shots of JD and a shot of tequila with a lime. He glanced at Michelle's open shirt.  
  
"A body shot miss?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Give me a moment." He left and came back five minutes later with an empty glass and the tequila bottle. Amara had already downed the first shot.  
  
"Thank Kami we got a private room." Trunks laughed as Darien collapsed onto the floor sleeping.  
  
"You guys finally have a winner?" the bartender asked as he poured tequila into the glass that was tucked carefully into Michelle's bra to where Amara could easily pick it up with her teeth. "By the way you drinks are on the house."  
  
"I guess so." Pan mumbled dropping her confident look. "Trunks I think I'm going to have a hangover."  
  
"Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Please." Pan said rubbing her head. The bartender left with the tequila bottle. Amara was busy licking the salt from the top of Michelle's clevage and picking up the shot with her teeth.  
  
"Well I guess he lost that bet." Michelle said once she had the lime removed from her mouth. "Well thank kami Trunks is driving."  
  
"Yeah maybe we should drop him off in a stranger's yards," Pan said sipping the coffee the bartender had brought, "But we'd be doing him a favor."  
  
"Should we head home?" Amara asked. Michelle was buttoning her shirt.  
  
"Yeah. Let Pan drink her coffee and we'll wake the loser up." Trunks answered. He hadn't had a single alcoholic beverage.  
  
"Pan, you can really hold your liquor." Michelle laughed. "Fifty shots would have made me go crazy."  
  
"Please I really don't care I did this with Trunks a year ago." Pan mumbled finishing her coffee.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
What Michelle and Amara did is probably the closest thing to a lemon as I am going to get. I thought very seriously about putting one in here but I'm not sure yet. My mother reads all of my stories. If I do a lemon I will do it with Lea. Thank Kami my sister is too young to read my stories. Here is a deal. if I get 50 reviews before ch.15 there will be a 50 review special. 


	13. Sweet Sixteen

D/C: All DBZ-GT and SM characters.  
  
Claimed: Lea, Kylee, Silver, Jordan, Goshen and Jennica  
  
A/N: The lemon is drawing nearer!  
  
Ch.13: Sweet sixteen  
  
  
  
~July 27~  
  
Lea stood in front of a mirror wearing a dark red evening gown that had a split in the front three inches above her belly button. She was going to celebrate her sixteenth birthday formally to impress the other planets. Amara and Michelle had invited Lea's two best friends Jennica and Kylee behind her back. Lea looked at her reflection almost tempted to shatter the mirror. She couldn't believe she allowed Serena to pick out her gown. Naturally, Serena picked out the third most revealing gown in her closet. Lea looked at the gold "crown" that wrapped around her forehead and fastened somewhere in the back of her head.  
  
"It's official." Came a voice from behind Lea. She spun around and saw her two best friends. Jennica was dressed in a dark green silk spaghetti strapped gown. Kylee was dressed in a pale blue strapless gown.  
  
"What is?" Lea asked. "And what are you doing here?" Kylee and Jennica smirked.  
  
"Well one we were invited." Jennica said.  
  
"Two we have to join your court." Kylee said.  
  
"My court?" Lea breathed. "How did you guys find out?"  
  
"We already knew." Jennica answered walking towards Lea with Kylee following. "You see there are about five sailor scouts to each Queen or goddess."  
  
"But Serena doesn't count." Kylee said adjusting her gown. "She has her court on top of Darien's court."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Lea said sitting down. "Are you sailor scouts?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Jennica said pulling a power stick out of her purse.  
  
"Lea, before you start screaming and yelling though I want to tell you that we just found out about this." Kylee explained. "Amara said she knew that we would be scouts like you but wanted to save it."  
  
"Oh thank kami!" Lea said. "I'm not alone."  
  
"Yeah well we'd better get going." Jennica said.  
  
**Three hours later ~Vegeta and Rei~**  
  
Vegeta stood outside on the balcony looking down. Rei was standing next to him. She could read his thoughts very clearly but he didn't know. He was thinking of his ex-wife and his daughter.  
  
"What's on your mind Vegeta?" Rei said softly.  
  
"I wish it was you." He mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta said turning his attention to the sky. It was a full moon.  
  
"You were thinking about her." Rei mumbled. "I mean your ex-wife."  
  
"How do you know?" He said grimly.  
  
"I was reading your thoughts." She whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine. I figured that Pan would be doing that."  
  
"She has been."  
  
"So is she going to join the sailor scouts?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well yes since she and Lea are sisters." Rei began watching Vegeta cringe slightly. "Or are they sisters?"  
  
"No, they are not." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Then who is-?" Rei asked.  
  
"Pan is Videl and Gohan's for sure but Lea-" Vegeta said trailing off, "Well promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I swear it."  
  
"Lea is mine and Bulma's."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well when Pan was about four Videl got pregnant at the exact same time my wife did." Vegeta paused for a second. "They even delivered at the exact same time but Videl delivered a stillborn."  
  
"So how did she end up with Lea?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Bulma felt bad for her and in many ways my ex and I knew that we wouldn't stay together so we asked Videl if she would take Lea in the dead brat's place."  
  
"Does Gohan know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So just you, Videl and Bulma know."  
  
"And you now."  
  
"Are you ever going to tell her?"  
  
"Yes, when the time is right."  
  
"So were you thinking of Bra or Lea?"  
  
"Bra." Vegeta answered. "She's getting married in October to Pan's uncle."  
  
"Isn't Pan and Trunks-?"  
  
"They're not married yet but once my two oldest brats are married its just Lea."  
  
"No, its not." Rei said softly. "Lea can't get married or bond."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Lea can't get married unless she gets pregnant."  
  
"Then I guess she is just going to have to get pregnant."  
  
"You are going to force her?" Rei said in perfect disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I've been having dreams about a beautiful young woman lately."  
  
"And you're telling me this because?"  
  
"It's you."  
  
  
  
**Curtian rises**  
  
Well with Panny being busy with her other fics I am going to take over. Hey all I'm SuperK. SSJPan779 and SS-Mars are my partners in crime! Stick around for the next chappie.  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	14. Recovery

Ch.14: Recovery  
  
  
  
Gohan sat in a chair of the living room staring at a bottle of beer. Goten and Bra were discussing the method that he was using.  
  
"Goten he has a full bottle sitting right in front of him." Bra said.  
  
"Well if it helps-" Goten started.  
  
"Helps?" Bra questioned. "Goten are you that dull? He needs professional help."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried to tell him that?"  
  
"He's so upset about Videl." Bra told her fiancée. "How long do you think?"  
  
"I think he needs about three or four years." Goten answered. "We are going to have to watch him closely though."  
  
"I know." Bra mumbled. "It's too bad my father is going to miss our wedding."  
  
"We could always postpone-" Goten reasoned.  
  
"No, I am not going to make the delay any more we are going through with our marriage." Bra told Goten shortly. They had already put their wedding on hold twice. The first time was because Bra was too young and they were forced to wait. The second time Bra found out that she was pregnant just four days before the wedding. Unfortunatly, Bra miscarried sixteen weeks into her pregnancy.  
  
"I am going to call the hospital rehab center to see if they have an opening." Goten finally said.  
  
"Why?" Bra asked surprised.  
  
"Gohan is going to have to go." Goten said taking out his cell phone. "If he tries to recover alone he'll never make it. There are too many distractions."  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Bra said kissing Goten and heading for the living room. Gohan's eyes were locked on the bottle but he looked up at Bra and smiled.  
  
"Hey Bra." He said. Bra sat on the edge of the coffee table.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Bra asked. Gohan sent a very small energy blast at the bottle which missed and went through the window. "That good huh?"  
  
"They hate me." Gohan mumbled. "My wife hates me. My daughter even hates me."  
  
"They don't hate you." Pan told her brother-in-law-to-be. "They could never hate you."  
  
"Bra," Gohan said tears beginning to fall from his face, "They didn't think twice before they walked through the door."  
  
"You just think about sobering up for a while so we can bring them home." Bra told Gohan. "Do you mind if I suggest something?"  
  
"Go ahead." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Go to a rehab center."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes because if you look at that bottle I've drank most of it." Sure enough when Bra picked up the bottle there was only a quarter of the bottle left. "Whose driving?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well now that Gohan is on the road to recovery what will become of Videl?  
  
Later*  
  
Panny 


	15. Swimming close to the cave

D/C: Most belong to Akira.  
  
Claimed: Lea, Jennica, Jordan, and Kylee  
  
A/N: It is official! You all will get a lemon cause its already written. Just gotta write everything leading up to it.  
  
Ch.15: Swimming close to the cave  
  
  
  
**Nearly 3 years later**  
  
Lea sat shivering in Amara's living room. Amara and Michelle sat taking notes on what Lea was going to do for her birthday.  
  
"Alright that's it Amara," Lea said very aggravated, "I am so cold I'm turning purple I need a sweater."  
  
"Lea I packed all of my sweaters up and Michelle sold hers." Amara said turning a page in the book she was using to plan the party. "I seriously doubt you will be able to find one unless Darien left one." Lea stood up and headed towards the bedrooms.  
  
"If she wants one she'll find one." Jennica said.  
  
"Can we go home yet?" Kylee asked yawning.  
  
"No." Michelle answered. Lea came back in from the guest room wearing a tan sweater. "You found one."  
  
"Darien left it." Lea answered sitting down.  
  
"Lea what colors do you want at the party?" Amara asked.  
  
"Hunter green and white." Lea answered.  
  
"Amara please I beg you," Jennica pleaded, "let us go. Lea's nineteenth birthday is not for a couple months."  
  
"Fine go." Amara said. Kylee, Jennica, and Lea jumped up and ran for the door and left. "Those three still act like children." Michelle got up and wrapped her arms around her lover.  
  
"Well we're alone now." Michelle said before kissing Amara's neck.  
  
**Seclusion falls**  
  
Lea, Jennica and Kylee pulled off the clothes covering their bathing suits and waded carefully into the cold water. They had been the waterfalls of seclusion for years as a short get away. Jennica and Jordan had often used it for personal reasons. Not long after the girls had started swimming did Jordan show up.  
  
"Well, I just love seeing three beautiful women swimming around." He said stripping off his jeans, t-shirt and sandals.  
  
"Hey Jordan do us a favor and take it all off!" Lea joked.  
  
"Hey Lea why don't you?" Jordan said laughing before he came in.  
  
"I don't really know." Lea answered. Three hours passed by quickly and Kylee wanted to go home to study for her last final in Spanish 101 class.  
  
"Really I need to get home." She told her friends.  
  
"Go ahead the keys are in my purse." Jennica told her. "I'm going to go home with Jordan here." Jordan was holding his lover closely. Kylee wrapped a towel around her body and found the keys in Jennica's purse.  
  
"Are you ready to go Lea?" Kylee asked picking up her backpack.  
  
"You go ahead I can fly home." Lea said adjusting.  
  
"You sure?" Kylee questioned.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Okay." Kylee said leaving. Jordan leaned down and began whispering into Jennica's ear. Within minutes they too had said their goodbyes leaving Lea alone. Lea climbed out of the water, picked her backpack and flew up to the cave that she had discovered behind the waterfall.  
  
Inside the cave was a small lake where the water had flowed. Lea took a lantern from her back pack and set it on one of the boulders. After eating the 20 sandwiches she had packed Lea stripped off her bathing suit and began to swim around nude in the lake. She was even fully aware that she was being watched.  
  
~Jedite~  
  
Jedite sat on a rock in the dark shadows of the cave watching. He saw Lea's pale body move gracefully through the water as if they were one. Jedite fell in love instantly with her. As the time passed Jedite noticed a long brown tail which meant she was a Saiyan like him. Eventually Lea grew tired and climbed up onto the stone, laid out a blanket and fell asleep on her stomach using her arms as a pillow while a part of the blanket covered her rear end. Jedite came out of the shadows to get a better look. Lea was sleeping peacefully. Jedite studied her beauty right down to the evil fairy tattoo on the small of her back. Suddenly a cell phone began to ring. Jedite quickly hid in the shadows as Lea reached in her bag and pulled out a green cell phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She said sleepily. "Oh hello Vegeta."  
  
There was a pause but suddenly she shot up and began searching for her clothes.  
  
"So Rei is actually going to have the baby this time." She said putting on her underwear. "I'll be there in about an hour because I have to fly." With that she hung up the phone. She quickly dressed and packed her bag just as Jedite felt a sneeze coming on. He sneezed lightly but Lea still heard it.  
  
"I know that you are back there so you might as well come out." Lea said. "I have close to thirty minutes to kill."  
  
"How did you know?" Jedite asked surprised.  
  
"I could feel you." Lea answered. "I'm Lea."  
  
"I'm Jedite." Jedite answered watching Lea come toward him.  
  
"Jedite Ten'ou?"  
  
"How did you know?" Jedite asked.  
  
"I know your sister Amara." Lea replied. "In fact she's probably at the hospital now."  
  
"Why? What happened to her?" Jedite asked worried.  
  
"Calm down she's waiting for a friend to have her baby." Lea said. "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"I don't know-." Jedite said uneasily.  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Lea: Why am I swimming naked in front of Jedite?  
  
SS-Mars: Because you have to.  
  
Jedite: Don't worry I won't touch.  
  
Rei: So whose kid am I having?  
  
SSJPan779: **snickers** I'll never tell! I'll never tell!  
  
SS-Mars: Pan how many times have you watched Don't Say a Word?  
  
SSJPan779: Once in theater  
  
Rei: Who am I having a baby with?  
  
SSJPan779: **smirks evilly** I'll never tell!  
  
Vegeta: Talk you stupid brat before I blast your damn head.  
  
SSJPan779: You know Veggie I could always throw you in prison, take away all your power and make you somebody's bitch.  
  
Vegeta: No I'll pass.  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	16. Baby, reuniting brother and sister, and ...

Ch.16: Baby, reuniting brother and sister, and the truth  
  
  
  
Lea led Jedite into Rei's hospital room. When they went in Jedite backed up against the wall.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Rei asked weakly.  
  
"I found him, we're looking for Amara." Lea said walking over to Rei and sitting on her bed. "How are you?"  
  
"I swear I am going to kill Vegeta for---" Rei said before she let out a loud an ear-piercing scream and grabbed onto Lea's arm. The contraction passed and Rei returned to normal.  
  
"Jedite can you please get some orange soda for me?" Lea asked calmly. Jedite nodded and left. "So how much longer before Trunks gets a little brother?"  
  
"It's going to be a while." Rei said stroking her large stomach. "I feel sorry for Serena since in just weeks she's going to have her own."  
  
"I don't feel sorry for her in the least." Lea mumbled.  
  
"Why not?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well Pan and Trunks have been trying for years and Serena got pregnant and rubbed it into Pan's face." Lea said.  
  
"That's true." Rei mumbled. "Here comes another one."  
  
"Do you want to hold my hand?" Lea asked. Rei shook her head. Five minutes passed and Rei was known to scream every other minute until Jedite with an orange soda. "Didn't happen to run into Amara did you?"  
  
"I saw a short haired blonde but I didn't know if it was Amara." Jedite answered giving Lea her soda. Just then Amara came in hand in hand with Michelle.  
  
"Hey Amara guess who I caught at Seclusion falls?" Lea said feeling Rei's hand latch onto her arm. Jedite turned around.  
  
"Jedite? Is that you?" Amara said shocked. Jedite nodded. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Frozen."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Amara mumbled walking over to Rei. "How are you holding up?" Rei grabbed a hold on the collar of Amara's shirt.  
  
"Find him now!" She screamed. "All of you find him now!"  
  
"Okay let me go and I'll find him." Amara said pulling away and turning to Lea, Jedite and Michelle. "Let's go find him." The four left the room just as the doctor came in and spilt up into two groups of two: Jedite and Lea and Amara and Michelle.  
  
"We'll meet back at Rei's room in fifteen minutes." Lea said to the second group. Once Amara and Michelle were out of sight Lea drug Jedite towards the cafeteria. "If I know Vegeta he will be stuffing his face instead of helping his mate through childbirth."  
  
"The Prince of Saiyans Vegeta?" Jedite asked curiously.  
  
"The very same." Lea said arriving in the cafeteria. Sure enough Vegeta was seated at a table drinking what looked like a cappuccino. "What are you doing?" Vegeta looked up at Lea.  
  
"You know the brats I had with Bulma never phased me." Vegeta said. "I guess whenever Bulma told me she was pregnant I never got involved."  
  
"Vegeta?" Lea said concerned.  
  
"Rei is different. She made me come with her to every sonogram and examination." Vegeta said taking a drink of his cappuccino. "I only got attached to two things: my training and my youngest daughter."  
  
"Yes you were always fond of Bra." Lea said looking down at her watch.  
  
"No not Bra." Vegeta mumbled. "I was always fond of-"  
  
"There you are Vegeta." Came Amara's voice. "Come on, Rei is going to be delivering any minute."  
  
"I'm coming." Vegeta said before leaving. Lea and Jedite sat down at one of the tables..  
  
"That was Prince Vegeta's mate in the delivering room?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lea answered. "They've been together a year in a half now."  
  
"Wow."  
  
**An hour later in Rei's room**  
  
Rei sat up in her bed exhausted from the 9 pound 2 ounce son she had just given birth to. Vegeta was leaned against the wall.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Amara interrupted me before I could tell her anything." Vegeta answered.  
  
"You need to tell her." Rei said. "Lea is your daughter."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me." Rei snarled. "I just gave you a son and don't forget that brand new couch we have."  
  
**The same time ~Lea and Jedite~**  
  
Jedite and Lea decided to head back when they noticed that there was a new demi-saiyan in the hospital. They stopped when they heard Rei and Vegeta talking.  
  
"Did you tell her?" They heard Rei ask.  
  
"Amara interrupted us before I could tell her anything." Vegeta replied.  
  
"You need to tell her." Rei said. "Lea is your daughter." Lea gasped.  
  
~"But how?"~ Lea asked herself. ~"Unless-"~  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me." Rei snarled. "I just gave you a son and don't forget that brand new couch we have."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said beginning to walk out. "I am going to find her and tell her." With that Vegeta came out into the hall and closed the door before he looked at Lea.  
  
"Is it true?" Lea asked. "Am I your daughter?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta answered, "I tried to tell you in the cafeteria."  
  
"I don't believe this." Lea fumed. "How long have you known?"  
  
"All of your life." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Lea was furious.  
  
"We were going to tell you on your eighteenth birthday but you were in the hospital."  
  
"We?" Lea demanded.  
  
"Me and Videl." Vegeta answered.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
She knows now. How is dear sweet Lea going to take this? I am planning to open a few small things about Lea's past three years. I might only do one though and it is dark.  
  
Later*  
  
Panny 


	17. Telling Jedite what happened

Disclaimer: All characters from DBZ-GT and Sailor Moon are not mine.  
  
Claimed: Don't make me list them.  
  
Ch.17: Telling Jedite what happened  
  
  
  
**Three days later**  
  
Jedite was invited to live with Lea, Jennica, and Kylee in their 8 bedroom home. Lea was rarely seen because she locked herself in her room. So often. Jedite noticed the only person in the house who had a boyfriend was Jennica, so that meant Lea was game. Nervously, Jedite knocked on Lea's bedroom door. Lea answered wearing a long dark green night gown. She smiled and held the door open.  
  
"Come on in." She said. Jedite entered and stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around the room. Lea had a king sized four poster bed with dark green curtains with hundreds of surrounding candles.  
  
"Are you okay Lea?" Jedite asked watching her walk over and sit in front of the fireplace.  
  
"No." She answered. Jedite walked over and sat in the chair across from Lea.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked catching sight of several scars on Lea's wrist.  
  
"No not really." She mumbled closing her eyes.  
  
"What happened there?" Jedite asked motioning towards Lea's wrist.  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"Your wrist."  
  
"Oh that- It's nothing."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Well you see about two years ago there was a guy that started dating me," She explained. "I love him very much so naturally when he proposed to me on my seventeenth birthday I accepted. I guess it was three weeks before my eighteenth birthday that he told me it was over because he had found himself something new."  
  
"He was stupid."  
  
"So was I." Lea said holding back her tears." I came home that night deeply depressed so I went in my room and found the knife that Pan gave me for Christmas. I figured since Jason had left me my life was over so I wrote a letter to everyone and took the knife into the bathroom with me and began to cut straight lines into my wrist." Lea's eyes looked so blank but there were tears falling from them as she went on. "I was found by your sister's girlfriend lying in a pool of my own blood. I was weak and very pale and just barely alive. Michelle wrapped my wrist in a towel and carried me to her car and took me to the hospital." She trailed off and sobbed into her hands. "I never knew death could be so painful when you don't die. They had to put stitches into my wrist and it hurt so much. Jason tried to come see me but Trunks and Jennica told him if he did so much as came near me they'd kill him. I was put in a adolecent mental ward for three weeks until I turned eighteen then I went to a rehab center. I'm fine now but it still bothers me sometimes."  
  
"The guy was a fool for leaving you." Jedite told Lea who laughed.  
  
"Yeah he was because look at me now." Lea said. "At least now he's kicking himself in the tail."  
  
"How are you taking your family situation?"  
  
"What are you a psychologist?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm shocked." Lea laughed. "You sound like one." Jedite laughed and fell in love with Lea's smile.  
  
"You are so pretty." Jedite said.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yeah you are."  
  
"I assure you I'm not."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Amara has a crush on you."  
  
"I know," Lea said simply. "I think I need to start dying my hair red again."  
  
"Her girlfriend is pretty."  
  
"Yeah. Michelle has always been very pretty."  
  
"Are you-?"  
  
"No, I'm not." She answered, "but when I got out of the looney bin I picked up my first girlfriend and a few weeks later I dumped her."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
"Yeah. I am getting ready to go to bed."  
  
"Okay." Jedite said getting up and heading for the door. Lea followed him. "Goodnight." He said before kissing her lightly on the cheek and leaving. Lea grinned and laid down in her bed falling asleep to the thought of Jedite kissing her again.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
SS-Mars: Sweet!  
  
Jedite: When do I get to kiss her again?  
  
SSJPan779: Soon.  
  
Jedite: Yay!  
  
Vegeta: Boy you break my brat's heart and I'll kill you.  
  
SSJPan779: Vegeta! Be nice!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	18. Attraction

D/C: Not doing it all again it stops here because they are not mine!  
  
Ch.18: Attraction  
  
  
  
**6 weeks later ~July 26~**  
  
A few weeks after Jedite moved in Jennica's boyfriend Jordan moved in. He and Lea were really close friends and from what Jedite understood they were once boyfriend and girlfriend. Jordan teased Lea all the time about her virginity and Lea just shrugged it off. Today wasn't easy for Lea because she had been sick with the stomach flu and wasn't taking jokes easily. What made it worse was Amara.  
  
"I still cannot believe you didn't show up for Rini's birth." She said. Lea wandered around the kitchen in her green spaghetti strapped pajamas making dinner. She was pale and very dehydrated and shaking with anger because of the fact Amara was hanging on the subject.  
  
"You know I did not feel comfortable sitting with her." Lea said coldly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For instance she hangs all over my brother and then she got pregnant she had the nerve to rub it in Pan's face."  
  
"So you just don't show up?"  
  
"Fuck you Amara." Lea said finally.  
  
"Is that an offer?"  
  
"Is that the Grim Reaper I hear calling your name because you have signed your death warrant?"  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"You! Ever since Rini was born you come in my house and keep bringing up Serena." Lea said so angrily she shattered the wine glass she had set out.  
  
"Then you should have been there!" All the anger Lea had burst.  
  
"That is it Amara!" She screamed striding over and grabbing Amara by the arm. She dragged her out of the kitchen and to the front door.  
  
"You're not going to throw me out." Amara laughed. Lea opened the door and shoved Amara out and slammed the door. "You cannot do that Lea!" Amara called through the door.  
  
"I just did." Lea mumbled. All four of her roommates came in the hall.  
  
"What happened?" Jordan asked.  
  
"She pissed me off." Lea answered going and sitting down in the living room. "I threw her out."  
  
"Good for you Lea." Jordan said.  
  
"I do not like Amara." Kylee said. "She has changed so much."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Jedite but your sister is an all out controlling bitch." Jennica said finally. "She has been doing so many things to Lea and they are pushing all of us." Lea hid her grin from sight but Jordan had to make her grin.  
  
"Hey Lea let's hunt her down and kick her butt." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"No not in my sickly condition." She said.  
  
**Next night**  
  
Lea sat on the couch waiting for her roommates. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped knee length white dress that had a black duster over it. She had styled her hair into a loose bun and had two curled whisps accenting her face. A soft gray shadowed her eye lids, there was a pale pink hue in her cheeks, her lips were a dark crimson. Her French manicured nails tapped lightly on the arm of the couch. Kylee came out of her bedroom wearing the same dress as Lea but in blue. Jennica came out wearing the same in dark purple.  
  
"You called our stand-ins didn't you?" Jennica asked.  
  
"Yes." Lea answered. "I don't think I could stand watching all of the Lunarian court planets."  
  
"Yea really." Kylee said. "The L.C.P.'s for five hours straight. You are so lucky you didn't have to be at your last party."  
  
"Oh yeah I call mental institution lucky." Jennica said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Next year we can't escape though." Lea said. "Galexia would be very upset."  
  
"The three stars. They were at your party last year." Kylee said.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta and Seiya got into an all out fight." Jennica laughed glancing at the clock. "So where are we going this year?"  
  
"A club." Jordan said coming downstairs in a white tux and black shirt. "A pop club."  
  
"Oh my Kami is that Will Smith?" Lea joked.  
  
"Sup!" Jordan said "I came for you fine ladies."  
  
"We'd better get going Will." Jennica said. "I'd hate to be late."  
  
"We're waiting on Jedite." Jordan told them. "He wants to come." Lea stood just as Jedite came down wearing a black tux. Lea's mouth fell open a bit. He looked extremely handsome.  
  
"Okay Lea let's go." Jennica said.  
  
**One in a half hours later**  
  
Lea, Pan, Trunks, Jordan, Jennica, Kylee, and Jedite carefully snuck out the back door of the place of Lea's party. Each had changed into jeans and shirts. Jedite kept looking at the very excited Lea who was sitting next to him in the car. She was wearing tight fitting camoflage flare pants, a cropped blood red shirt that had long mesh sleeves, and high heeled combat boots.  
  
"This is the second time we have done this." Lea said. "My birthday parties are boring."  
  
"Yeah I noticed." Jedite said just as Jordan pulled up to the club.  
  
"Those kind of parties are not for us." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Unfortuneitly we have to be there." Jennica muttered.  
  
"Well who cares I feel like a pimp." Jordan said wrapping his arms around Lea and Jennica's stomach. Jennica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jordan you forgot your pimp hat. You can't be our pimp." Lea commented. "But I'll let it slide this time."  
  
"Okay." Once the group was inside they heard Pink's "Get this party started" blasting.  
  
"Good song." Kylee said grabbing a big table for the group. Lea turned a chair around backwards and sat down.  
  
"I wonder if James is working tonight." Jordan said taking a seat next to Jennica.  
  
"Who knows." Lea answered. "I saw him a while back." A young waitress came up to take a drink order. Jennica, Lea and Pan ordered orange soda. Trunks and Jordan ordered Pepsi. Kylee and Jedite ordered Dr. Pepper. As soon as the waitress hurried off Jordan heard Nelly's "It's getting hot in herre" come on.  
  
"Let's go Lea!" He said pulling Lea on the dance floor.  
  
"They act so much like they're together." Kylee said. "If he wasn't getting married to you I'd say they were together." Jennica smiled.  
  
"I think he still has a thing for her." Jennica said watching the waitress set down the seven drinks and rush away. "I have no idea why he's with me."  
  
"He loves you Jenn." Trunks said Lea dance. Jordan was fooling around while he was dancing.  
  
"Yeah so when do you guys say 'I do'?" Pan asked playing with her necklace.  
  
"December 16th." Jennica answered. "When are you guys going to commit?" Pan looked at Lea. She and Trunks weren't married still.  
  
"Don't know." Trunks answered. "Hey Pan listen to the song." Pan shot a deadly glare in the direction of her mate.  
  
"You know Lea needs to be in the FBI." Kylee commented. "Put all her acting credits to good use."  
  
"What does she do?" Jedite asked.  
  
"She's a lawyer." Trunks answered. "My lawyer."  
  
"No, the FBI is too for serious for Lea." Pan told the group. "James is here." A man not not older than the group came and took Jordan's seat.  
  
"Where's Lea?" He asked.  
  
"Dance floor." Jedite said.  
  
"So Jenn how's the house?"  
  
"Which one? Lea has three now." Kylee answered.  
  
"It's been quiet since you moved out." Jennica said beconing the waitress over. "We miss your debates James." James ordered a Pepsi.  
  
"You mean my debates on God?" James asked.  
  
"Maxwell and Ryan started that debate." Trunks commented as Lea came back.  
  
"Which debate?" She asked sitting in her chair.  
  
"Our longest debate." James answered.  
  
"Oh that one." Lea laughed. "Let's see it was me, Dreds, you, Max and Jordan verses the S.A.S.O.B and Ryan."  
  
"We never settled it either." James laughed. "So today you are? Two? Three?"  
  
"Three with sixteen added years." Lea answered starting to drink her soda.  
  
"Where'd the pimp go?" Jennica asked.  
  
"Went to demand some songs." Lea answered. "So James how's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nicole is giving me three days to move out." James said.  
  
"Good you can come back home." Jedite said. "Jordan and I need another guy."  
  
"Just what you need. The influence of another man." Kylee mumbled. Jordan came back just as Sir Mix A lot's "I like Big Butts" came on.  
  
"Come on Jenn!" Lea urged. Jordan had his hand held out to Jennica. "I already danced with him." Finally Jennica and Jordan disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"So Lea," James began, "Anyone special yet?"  
  
"No." She answered. Jedite smiled inwardly.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Lea: How many more chapters after this?  
  
SSJPan779: Not many because of my deadline for the n.b.v.  
  
SS-Mars: August 28 is the deadline. We'll tell you in the last A/N if she made it.  
  
Gohan: I'm in the next chapter!  
  
Vegeta: About time the brat made a comeback.  
  
SSJPan779: Vegeta last warning! Be nice!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up spawn of Kakorot's brat!  
  
SSJPan779: Okay that's it! Vegeta I hope you like pink dresses.  
  
Vegeta: You wouldn't dare.  
  
SS-Mars: -smirks- oh she would  
  
SSJPan779: **holds up little pink dress**  
  
Vegeta: Nooo! I take it back!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	19. Reunited!

Ch.19: Reunited!  
  
  
  
Gohan stood in front of Videl's home she had made for herself and the baby. Carefully he extended his finger out to ring the door bell. He stood outside tapping his foot until finally a little boy answered the door. Gohan stared down at the child.  
  
"Can I help you mister?" The child asked. Gohan stood in silence. Videl came up and stood behind the child.  
  
"Goshen can you go play with your friends." Videl said pushing the child out of the doorway and holding the door open for Gohan.  
  
"I knew it!" Gohan muttered cruelly. "You moved on?"  
  
"No Gohan." Videl answered.  
  
"Then who's child is that?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Mine." She answered.  
  
"So where is the father?" He said cruelly.  
  
"In front of me." She told him. "He is my son through Gohan."  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry."  
  
"You had better be." Pan said harshly from the doorway.  
  
"Pan.Really I am."  
  
"Well you're going to have to prove yourself." Pan told him." Mom, Lea needs to talk to you."  
  
"Come on Gohan." Videl said leading Gohan into the living room. Lea sat on the couch flipping through a book. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well how is my youngest daughter doing?" Gohan said. Lea looked up slightly.  
  
"I'm not your daughter." She told him.  
  
"What?" Gohan questioned. Lea shut the book and stood up.  
  
"Videl do you want me to tell him or leave it to you?" She asked.  
  
"Lea why don't you do home for now and I'll talk to Gohan." Videl said. "You too Pan."  
  
"Father if you do so much as touch her I will kill you." Pan threatened before she left. Lea left behind her.  
  
"Uptight little thing." Gohan said. "Listen Videl I am sorry for what I did but what is up with Lea?"  
  
"You might want to sit down for this dear." Videl said. Gohan listened and took a seat on the couch. "Okay remember when Lea was five she went Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah and I made the comment she couldn't have at that age unless she had more Saiyan blood in her." Gohan answered.  
  
"Okay think about that for a second."  
  
"Are you saying that Lea is half breed Saiyan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes but there is no way you could have created that."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"She is not ours." Videl mumbled. "Vegeta and Bulma switched hers with the one I had."  
  
"What?" Gohan said falling into a state of shock.  
  
"The baby I had was stillborn so Bulma and Vegeta gave us Lea."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally choked out.  
  
"I don't know Gohan. I g-guess that I was scared."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"Gohan don't even." Videl warned. "Its better late than never."  
  
"Is the little boy mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did Pan and Trunks get married?"  
  
"They haven't yet." Videl laughed. "Vegeta however is married with a two month old son Vegeta Jr."  
  
"Figured he'd re-mate."  
  
"Yes. His mate is forty-eight years younger than him."  
  
"Wow he married a young one."  
  
"He sure did. But he loves the stubborn thing."  
  
"That's good."  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Rei: 48 years?!  
  
SSJPan779: Yes.  
  
Jordan: Well there is one more character to be introduced.  
  
Lea: Who is the last character?  
  
SSJT-baby: Like she's telling you.  
  
SS-Mars: I know who it is.  
  
All ID characters: Who?  
  
SSJPan779: Like I'm telling.  
  
**curtain closes** 


	20. The candle house

Ch.20: The candle house  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks sat in Lea's living room playing chess when Lea began calling Jordan, Kylee, Jennica, James (who moved in), and Jedite. Pan and Trunks looked up curiously up from their game.  
  
"Yeah?" Jennica asked.  
  
"I'm drivin out to the candle house anyone wanna come with me?" Lea asked. "I plan on staying there a few days."  
  
"Whats the candle house?" Jedite asked.  
  
"One of my houses."  
  
"I'll go." Jedite said.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave when you're ready." With that Jedite turned for his room.  
  
"Whats wrong Lea? Don't wanna go alone?" Trunks mocked.  
  
"No I do not."  
  
~Later~  
  
Jedite was well reminded of Amara when Lea began driving. The way Lea drove there was only one way to describe her. Speed Demon. After about an hour in a half of driving Lea pulled into a large piece of land that in the distance he could see a good sized house. It was at least two stories with a long window on the face. It was really beautiful.  
  
"So what do you think?" Lea asked once she gave a tour. Jedite looked around at the magndia flower arrangements and the green walls.  
  
"You can definitely tell a woman decorated this house." He replied.  
  
"Actually if you must know my brother decorated this room, the dining room and the kitchen." She smirked. "And no he's not gay."  
  
"How many bedrooms does this place have?"  
  
"Four not including the nursery and the master bedroom."  
  
"The nursery?"  
  
"This is my family house. I had it built when I was seventeen just after I moved out on my own."  
  
"Why'd you leave home so young?"  
  
"I needed some freedom and let's face Amara can be a control person."  
  
"That she can."  
  
"The big house used to have me, Jennica, Kylee, James, Jordan, Maxwell, Dreds, Jason, and Ryan."  
  
"Nine people?!"  
  
"Jennica and Pimp boy slept together." She said with a slight laugh. "Everyone moved out eventually except me, Jennica, and Kylee. Jordan wanted to see what it was like to be living alone but he came back."  
  
"Pimp boy?"  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you play pool?" She asked. Jedite nodded. "Okay you can pick a bedroom and I'll get changed and meet you in the buillarad room." Jedite watched Lea disappear down into the master bedroom while he went upstairs. He found the burgundy room and sat on the bed. He looked around. Surrounding him were hundreds of red, white, and green candles. In fact there were hundreds of candles in every room. Each room upstairs looked different. Especially the white room which had nothing but white. The only room that didn't have candles was the red room.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Histoire de la loger rouge est suivante. Je suis desole. Je suis etudier mon Franqais pour ecole. C'est mauvais.  
  
Translation: History of the red room is next. I am sorry I am examining my French for school. This is bad.  
  
There will more than likely more French later in the next story considering two characters speak French. One is Lea for sure. Stick around for the dark history of the red room.  
  
Later*  
  
Panny 


	21. History of the red room

Ch.21: History of the red room  
  
  
  
Lea sat on the edge of the pool table while putting the chalk on the end of her pool stick. She was wearing a loose hunter green spaghetti strapped top and a loose fitting pair of jeans. Jedite came in and grabbed a pool stick.  
  
"So what room are you staying in?" She asked slipping of the edge.  
  
"The burgundy room." He answered.  
  
"Nice choice." She said. "Take the first shot."  
  
"I liked the red room but it only had twin beds." He said taking the break shot. "That room didn't have any candles I noticed."  
  
"It won't ever have candles."  
  
"Why not?" He asked letting Lea take her shot.  
  
"Candles are my passion. I have over 8 thousand candles in this house alone. In every room are about eight hundred to a thousand candles. The burgundy room had nine hundred and fifty."  
  
"Why no candles in the red room?"  
  
"Well you see I only had one room left to paint and furnish when I got out of the hospital. I decided to paint it red while I was in the hospital. I took a week before I began to work on the room. The room was going to be my room because of the room I had put in it. Well there are rafters on the ceiling and the day Pan and I came to paint we found that someone had broken in and hung themselves from them." Jedite was taken aback.  
  
"Is that why you didn't want to come alone?" Lea nodded at the question. "Oh my Kami."  
  
"It scared Pan and I so badly. Jordan said I knew the girl who had hung herself."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It didn't occur to me too quickly when it did I was shocked." By this time she had pulled out a newspaper clipping. Jedite took it and read aloud.  
  
"Professional cheerleader Deidre Renae Stacy was found dead recently in L. Son's home. Son had entered her home with her sister to paint and found Stacy had hung herself in one of the rooms. Information on Stacy's death is limited but we were informed by a source that Stacy had recently broken up with her boyfriend. More information in the obituaries page 6."  
  
"Deidre and I hated each other with a passion and I hated her even more when Jason left me for her. He left her to come back to me so she decided to that my house would be the best place to commit suicide."  
  
"Why'd you two hate each other?"  
  
"Because when I was a cheerleader in high school she was the ultimate bitch. She got kicked off the squad our junior year because of me."  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
SS-Mars: PAN STOP KILLING YOUR CHARACTERS!  
  
SSJPan779: But it's so fun and besides Blackmailing Secrets doesn't have anyone die. Neither does Just Surrender.  
  
SS-Mars: Secrets Unvailed somebody is going to die!  
  
SSJPan779: Yep. Back to the chapter there's not much left.  
  
**Curtain falls**  
  
  
  
"Did you ever get a chance to sleep in there?"  
  
"Yes. Trunks stayed with me but at two in the morning I woke up and swore I could see a body hanging from the rafters."  
  
"Damn that has to be scary."  
  
"I left and went into the burgundy room where I slept the rest of the time. Trunks mocks me because of my fear of the room but he didn't see her dead body hanging there."  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
I told you guys it was pretty dark. I got my idea from The Haunting. Bad thing about the chapter is I'm going to have a nightmare tonight. Eeek. I need comfort reviews.  
  
Later*  
  
Panny 


	22. Yahoo Messenger

Ch.22: Yahoo Messenger  
  
  
  
It was late and Jedite had gone off to bed so Lea logged onto her computer to see who was on Yahoo.  
  
~"Let's see DiamondDoll, Orangebandana79, Boxerman69, Psycho_Pyro, Watermomma, D007B, QueenofAces, Goatman, SpeedDemon180, Ghost, and J007Pimpman."~ She paused her thoughts. ~" Okay I'll talk to Pan, Trunks, James and Jordan."~ She went through and messaged Orangebandana, Boxerman69, Goatman, and J007Pimpman. She told them to go to their chat. (- **I'll abbrivate after they have entered**-)  
  
CamouflageAngel entered the room.  
  
Goatman entered the room.  
  
CA: Hey James.  
  
GM: Hey Lea.  
  
Orangebandana79 entered the room.  
  
Boxerman69 entered the room.  
  
B69: Hello.  
  
CA: Hey Trunks.  
  
O79: Who are we waiting on now?  
  
CA: Pimpman.  
  
GM: I cannot believe he used the nickman you gave him Lea.  
  
O79: Nobody can.  
  
B69: How's the house Lea?  
  
CA: It's still really nice but I won't go in the red room.  
  
J007Pimpman entered the room.  
  
GM: About time.  
  
PM: Shut up James.  
  
CA: Hey no fighting in my house.  
  
GM: Well you're a bit late Lea, Jenn and Jordan here got into it.  
  
CA: Then they spend an hour making up.  
  
B69: That's the best part.  
  
CA: Pan how'd Gohan take the news?  
  
O79: He took it well but it came as a shock.  
  
GM: It shocked everyone.  
  
CA: Me worst of all.  
  
O79: No kidding.  
  
GM: So when are the scouts supposed to meet next?  
  
CA: Whenever I decide to call one.  
  
B79: No point in calling one without an enemy.  
  
PM: Dreds called.  
  
CA: How is he?  
  
GM: He says London is boring.  
  
PM: His fault cause there's plenty to do there.  
  
CA: No kidding.  
  
O79: What military branch is he in?  
  
CA: Air force.  
  
PM: Jed already go to bed?  
  
CA: Yeah.  
  
GM: He is not a night owl is he?  
  
PM: Guess not.  
  
B69: When you coming home Lea?  
  
CA: Sunday night since I have to work Monday.  
  
B69: Ok I'm going to go.  
  
O79: Me too.  
  
CA: Bye.  
  
GM: C ya.  
  
PM: Later.  
  
Orangebandana79 has left the room.  
  
Boxerman69 has left the room.  
  
CA: I couldn't guess what they're doing.  
  
PM: Trunks is going to do some mattress dancin'  
  
CA: Oh I did not want to read that Jordan.  
  
GM: Doin nething nextr Saturday Lea?  
  
CA: No.  
  
GM: Lets hook up and go see that new vampire movie.  
  
CA: K I'm gonna go now bai  
  
CamouflageAngel has left the room.  
  
PM: You like her.  
  
GM: Who wouldn't?  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Lea: Whose your new character Pan?  
  
SSJPan779: You meet her in the next chapter.  
  
SS-Mars: How many chapters to the lemon?  
  
SSJPan779: three which makes the next chapter the soon to the ending.  
  
SuperK: Don't worry there's a sequel.  
  
Lea: Yay!  
  
SSJPan779: Enjoy and review!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	23. Ghost out for revenge

Ch.23: Ghost out for revenge  
  
  
  
**A year later**  
  
"This mansion is a maze." Amara said walking around Stanton Mansion.  
  
"I think its haunted." Lea said. "I'm lucky it doesn't have to be cleaned."  
  
"Haunted?" Amara questioned.  
  
"Yeah its unnaturally cold upstairs."  
  
"So you noticed it too."  
  
"Jedite did too."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He's upstairs." Somebody said. Lea felt a sudden temperature drop as they looked up to see a young girl with black hair and long silver bangs.  
  
"Who are you?" Lea asked shivering.  
  
"I'm Silver Ten'ou. Jedite's sister." She answered. Lea noticed several large bloodstains on the uniform she had been wearing.  
  
"What happened to you?" Amara asked.  
  
"I'm dead." Silver answered. "Jedite should be too."  
  
"Why?" Lea asked. She and Jedite had been together for more than ten months.  
  
"Silver?" Came Jedite's voice.  
  
"Run Jedite." Silver replied coldly.  
  
"No Silver." He replied back. "I know it's my fault you're dead."  
  
"So what are going to do about it?" She asked him.  
  
"Let you kill me." He answered. "I'll give you my life."  
  
"Too easy." Silver told him. "Besides looks like this one is your mate." She pointed to Lea.  
  
"Yes she is." Amara said.  
  
"Nice choice Jedite the Sun Goddess who's court I am supposed to be in."  
  
"Jedite what did you do to her?" Lea asked.  
  
"He killed me." Silver answered.  
  
"Excuse me is your name Jedite?" Lea asked.  
  
"No." Silver answered.  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
"I killed her." Jedite answered.  
  
"Well then I can revive her." Lea said before transforming. After an hour the bloodspots on Silver's outfit began disappearing and the temperature began rising.  
  
  
  
3 more chapters left. Review please. 


	24. Shocking news

Ch.24: Shocking news  
  
  
  
In no time at all Silver was taken in and given her sailor powers. Her young face showed no age process. She had died when she was fifteen although she was truly 23 so Trista took it upon herself to give her an age processing power like she had given Hotaru.  
  
"I wish Nephlyte were around still." Silver said sadly while adjusting the top to her dress.  
  
"Nephlyte?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes my mate." She answered.  
  
"I could bring him back but it would be more difficult." Lea said pinning her hair in an elegant bun.  
  
"Could you?" Silver said hopeful.  
  
"Yeah. Reincarnating is what I can do. Hotaru can do it but she doesn't."  
  
"I wouldn't put it on her six year old power." Amara commented adjusting the baby in her arms. "Lea can you take Sabra?" Lea nodded and took the baby who began to fuss.  
  
"Is it time for her to eat yet?" Lea asked.  
  
"I think so." Amara paused. "You'd think after three months she'd be off the breast."  
  
"Well it's better for her. Not only is she getting Michelle's immunities but my immunities since I can feed her too."  
  
"Why is it you help Michelle and Amara with their baby but you wouldn't help me with Rini?"  
  
"Because you were a bitch about everything to do with your pregnancy." Lea answered putting a blanket over her shoulder and breast so she could shield the others from seeing. She felt Sabra begin to feed.  
  
"Did you have a baby Lea?" Silver asked.  
  
"No, I have been taking a medicine to help me go to sleep and they trigger the hormone that produces milk." Lea said. They heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Are you ladies proper?" Jedite said through the door.  
  
"Yes Jedite you can come in." Lea said ducking behind the curtain.  
  
"Where'd Lea go?" He asked. Peaking around the curtain. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Feeding the baby." She answered.  
  
"Oh okay well as soon as you're done Galexia needs to talk to you." With that he left.  
  
**Star room**  
  
Rei, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Galexia stood in the Star room of the Stanton mansion waiting for Lea and Jedite. After a very long wait Lea entered wearing a long spaghetti strapped dress with a spilt on the right side reaching all the way up to her hip. Jedite right behind her.  
  
"Good evening." Galexia said dryly.  
  
"Let's cut the bullshit Galexia every time you show up your news is never good." Lea said.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this." Rei said. Lea and Jedite sat down at the table. Jedite unconsciously placed his hand on Lea's knee but removed it after a moment only to have Lea put it back.  
  
"Well?" Lea demanded.  
  
"There were certain things that went unexplained when you took over as Sailor Sun."  
  
"Like?" Galexia heaved a great sigh at Lea's question.  
  
"Well Velea."  
  
"It's Lea."  
  
"Lea when you took on the duties of Sailor Sun at the time we understood that your intentions of marriage were out of the question but now it has come to my attention that you and Jedite are to be married in October."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What Galexia is beating around the bush to say is when you took your position from the beginning you were not allowed to get married." Rei said glaring at Galexia.  
  
"What?!" Lea yelled.  
  
"Lea calm down." Pan said.  
  
"How can I?" She said coldly before running from the room.  
  
"Galexia I think its best that you leave." Pan told her.  
  
"Very well." With that she was gone." Jedite stood.  
  
"I need to go talk to her." He said.  
  
"Wait Jedite." Rei said. "There was something Galexia left out purposely."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"If Lea gets pregnant you can marry her." Pan said. "it is the only way."  
  
"Thank you." With that he ran for Lea.  
  
  
  
Heh I love that catch. Two more chapters to the lemon. 


	25. The plan

Ch.25: The plan  
  
  
  
Lea stood on the balcony looking down at Jennica and Jordan who had been making out in the garden. They had been married for nearly eight months. Everything was ruined now. The real reason Lea had built the candle house was for romance. She had been hoping to spend her first night with Jason but he left her and then Deidre hung herself in one of the rooms now the plan that Lea had created to surprise Jedite was ruined. Jedite would leave and she would once again be alone. Angrily she ripped the bun out of her hair and began to feel the tears roll down her face.  
  
"Lea?" Jedite said encircling his arms around Lea's waist.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have took the position." She said angrily.  
  
"You didn't know." He murmured in her ear.  
  
"I've been doing this for five years and all of those years they didn't even bother to inform me about what they just did."  
  
"However I have been informed about a loophole."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Well first I want you to tell me something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could feed Sabra?"  
  
"I didn't want you to know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So tell me what the loophole in the situation is."  
  
"How soon did you want to put that nursery to use?"  
  
"Before I turn thirty."  
  
"How about in ten months."  
  
"Is the loophole for me to have a baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is that always the option?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well I have a business thing with Trunks that lasts until August twelfth then Jennica's birthday is the thirteenth."  
  
"Where are you going with Trunks?"  
  
"British convention. I have to do my negotiations.  
  
"Stay away from reporters." Lea grinned. Last time she went to Britain with Trunks they ended up in the tabloids with comments they were on their honeymoon and not a negotiation party.  
  
"You sound a bit jealous."  
  
"Oh I'm not cause I know its your brother."  
  
"You know it seems everywhere I go I have tabloid reporters right on my tail. Why can't I just have a normal life."  
  
"The reporters love writing about you. I know I would." He said kissing her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She purred softly and pulled her nails softly across his hands.  
  
"What would you write may I ask?" Jedite spun her around slowly and held her closely kissing her throat. Finally after a moment he looked into Lea's dark green eyes.  
  
"I would write about your beauty, your laugh, and this scandalous dress you are wearing."  
  
"Scandalous? The scandal was the dress I wore for my sixteenth birthday."  
  
"Heard about that one."  
  
"I bet you did."  
  
"I would love to see you in it."  
  
"Heh yeah right. She sold it to Rei for free." Came Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." Jedite said turning to face the saiyan prince.  
  
"If you guys are going with Jordan and company you'd better get goin." 


	26. Trunks gets to look like an idiot

~..~ translation  
  
  
  
Ch.26: Trunks gets to look like an idiot  
  
  
  
Lea sat on the edge of Trunks' bed in her black dress pants, a cropped white button up halter top with a black duster style sleeveless jacket. After two long weeks of hard negotiations with the British they had to tell the French what they had negotiated. It was also the last night.  
  
"Come on Trunks we are going to be late." Lea shouted looking at the clock. "It is after seven now."  
  
"Fine let's go." Trunks said coming out of the bathroom. "No dress?"  
  
"I've been in nothing but dresses for the past two weeks for once I am wearing something that isn't going to bare most of my chest which may I remind you is how I was able to negotiated what I did."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Let's go." The two left. There was a limo outside waiting for them. The whole way there was silent until they arrived at the restaurant. "Trunks let me do the talking when we get in there."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"It's just we have to work hard for this and I want to make two weeks of negotiations worth while."  
  
"Alright." They exited the car and entered the restaurant where they proceeded to the back room.  
  
"Ahhh Monsieur Dupoint." Lea said approaching two men in their late thirties. "Et Monsieur Anthony."  
  
"Bonjour Madame-?" Dupoint asked.  
  
"Mademoiselle Lea Briefs etaussi est President Trunks Briefs. President Trunks Briefs de Capsule Corparation." ~Miss Lea Briefs and this is President Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation.~  
  
"Enchante." Anthony and Dupoint said kissing Lea's hand and shaking hands with Trunks before taking their seats.  
  
"Est lui ton fiancée?" Anthony asked. ~Is he your fiancée?"  
  
"Non le baudet est mon frere et je suis est sa negotiation advocate et traductear pour le soir." Lea said laughing slightly. ~No the jackass is my brother and I am his negotiation lawyer and translator for the evening.  
  
"Baudet?" Dupoint laughed.  
  
"Oui avec sa attitude recemment." She said rolling her eyes. ~Yes with his attitude lately.~ Four plates of spaghetti were served as Lea said this.  
  
"Have you started talking to them about the deal?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"No I have not."  
  
"En affaires." Dupoint said finally as the waiter served four glasses of wine. "La proposition?" ~To business. The proposition?~  
  
"Oui, les Britaniques et la corporation avoir decide que nous vouloir diviser le courtiser resolution trios chennin. France un parte, Angleterre un parte et la Corporation le reste." Lea explained. ~Yes, the British and the corporation have decided that we will divide the court settlement three ways. France one part, Britain one part and the Corporation the rest.~  
  
"Fini!" Dupoint and Anthony said.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes we do." Lea answered as the four stood and shook hands.  
  
"Au revoir Mademoiselle et Monsieur Briefs gre be bon affaires volaire tu. Bonsoir et bonne chance avec Capsule." Dupoint said leaving with Anthony. ~Goodbye Miss and Mister Briefs it was good business with you. Goodnight and good luck with Capsule.~ Lea and Trunks sat down once again to finish their wine.  
  
"So what all were you guys talking about?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Dupoint talked of his family during dinner and Anthony a date with me." Lea said finishing her wine and standing. "Oh and I called you a jackass."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nevermind now if you don't mind I'm going home. With that she left.  
  
  
  
SS-Mars: That was cold.  
  
SSJPan779: Well he deserved it I guess.  
  
Silver: Lots of French.  
  
SSJPan779: Yes and I am entering year 2 of my French career the last chapter is next.  
  
Lea: The lemon.  
  
Silver: Our brave Panny got a lot braver. 


	27. In the candle house

Ch.27 In the candle house  
  
  
  
Jedite drove up to the candle house where he was to meet Lea. It was dark and he saw the flickering candle lights in the window. He parked and went inside where he found a note: Go to the master bedroom.  
  
"Alright." He handed for the master bedroom where he found another note: We'll play a game of hide and seek. Catch me if you can. This caught him by surprise. He hadn't been expecting anything like this but then again it was going to be her first time. He began to search the room. He couldn't find her. The smell of the candles were overwhelming him. She had done this purposely to confuse him. He looked at the bed which had see-through cloth surrounding it to which he could see rose petals covering the pillows and the bedspread. He growled aggrivatedly at her game and went to find her. He knew that she wouldn't go in the red room because of her fear of it so he searched the burgundy, green, and black rooms. All were empty. He went and searched every bathroom still he didn't find his lover. She wasn't even in the game room which left one room: the nursery. Carefully he made his way back upstairs. After a minute he was standing in front of the nursery. Never had be been in the nursery because it was locked so naturally he expected it to be locked... Much to his surprise however it was open. He peeked inside to see a crib, a changing table, a dresser and Lea sitting in the rocking chair wearing a champagne colored night gown with black lace over her breasts. She stood as Jedite took her hands in his.  
  
"I didn't think you would find me." She whispered before Jedite claimed her lips. Before she knew it he had carried her to the master bedroom where he laid her in the rose petals.  
  
"You were not easy to find." He whispered kissing his lover's neck softly. His fingers slipped over the silk material of the nightgown. He straddled her waist and pulled his shirt off before he returned to his love pinning her hands down. Carefully he brought her hands above her and held them with one hand and allowing the other to slip under the lace where he squeezed softly on the breast. He heard a soft moan. After a moment he freed her hands and moved the delicate straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Remembering that she had milk in her breasts stopped him from sucking on her nipple so instead he massaged them gently earning several moans from Lea. Carefully he encircled his arms around her small waist and lifted her. She looked into his blue eyes with her most confidant look.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." He told her as she laid back down. Jedite's hand began to remove the nightgown. When it was off he was looking once again at the most beautiful body in the world. Her stomach was smooth and flat. After a minute he slipped his tongue over her inner thigh. Her scent was strong meaning the chance of them creating their baby was at a peak level. He nipped up her leg earning a few giggles. He knew only too well that Lea was ticklish. Lea's tail gently brushed against his face hinting what she wanted. "Well if your tail is talking to me we'd better get this over with." Jedite stood and unbuttoned his jeans and removed them along with his boxers. "Now this is going to be a bit painful but it will pass."  
  
"Alright." She said preparing. He began to enter pushing past her barrier. She sucked in a large amount of air but let it out a few seconds later.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." He began to pump slowly. Eventually she opened up and he was able to pick up speed. After what felt like hours his seed spilled into her. He rolled off of her and held tightly. He could feel that she had weakened and was nearly asleep.  
  
"I love you Jedite." She whispered before falling asleep.  
  
"I love you too Lea." He got up and put a robe on. He wanted to get a better look at the nursery. He turned on the light and went in. He looked at the cribs. It was carved oak. There were carvings of little faces, moons and stars. He looked all around. The walls looked like seclusion falls. In exactly nine months he would bring home his child and put them in that room. He had the most beautiful woman in the world and soon he would be complete. He quietly shut off the light and went back to the master bedroom. He felt two kis coming from Lea. She was most defiantly pregnant. He dusted the rose petals off the pillows and covers before he moved Lea under them and falling asleep next to her his arms securing her from moving. Everything he ever wanted was sleeping next to him.  
  
  
  
~The End~ 


	28. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
  
  
Wonderfully on August 12,2002 at 2:55 a.m I completed me 72 1/3 page n.b.v of this fic. All together in just this one fic I had 12 original characters, 1 bad guy (well girl), 1 death and 1 alcoholic Gohan. All of my important original characters are based on aquatinces of friends or myself:  
  
Lea- me  
  
Jennica- SS-Mars  
  
Kylee- SuperK  
  
Jordan- A guy from school (SS-Mars' crush)  
  
Deidre- Anne aka loudmouth2006  
  
Silver- me  
  
James- A guy I have a crush on  
  
Lea and Silver were both based off of myself because A. Silver is a Gemini. B. I am not a Leo. C. Both girls are highly arguemetive. D. Both are huge risk takers. The sequel has lots of background info on Silver including why Pan and Trunks were unable to get pregnant (She ends up telling the entire Sun court how much she knows). I swear I have to stop spoiling my cat Superman he is currently knocking over my cup to get to the ice, stealing my necklace, attacking my J-14 magazine, pushing stuff off all my dressers, etc. this also makes project fic 2 my 2nd complete post. Blackmailing Secrets the first. I started this May 11,2002 which by then I hadn't discovered lyrics.com by then which is why the song in Ch.1 is wrong  
  
Let the one dog sing is Let the white dove sing  
  
Let them all be wrong is Let the right be wrong  
  
Throw their souls away is Roll the stone away.  
  
This is also my first lemon fic. I'm so proud of me. What's betting my mother is shocked. Oh want I told her what I was doing. Hopefully soon my father will get a computer that won't die. I wrote a lemon just after I turned 14 on the computer and didn't get it to paper. Listed below is some interesting info.  
  
Chapter written around my birthday: Ch.12 Happy 21st Pan  
  
Date started: May 11,2002  
  
Original chapter numbers: 28 but I made a 50-review special that we didn't make  
  
Books I read while writing this: Interview with a vampire and The vampire Lestat both by Anne Rice  
  
French words: 93 all found in Ch.27  
  
Writer's blocks: 12  
  
Most chapters written in 1 day: Chapters 4-7 in one day  
  
Birthdays celebrated during the fic time process: Mine June 17, Uncle Roberts June 27, Aunt Janelle June 1 and Grandma Donna June 19. The women from my Dad's side are all Gemini's  
  
Deadline set: August 28,2002  
  
Sequel name: Our Only Hope  
  
Well look for all of my new fics coming out. I'm pretty much just crossovers and DBZ but maybe later you'll catch me red handed with an original fic. My newer fics are doing really well so keep the reviews coming. Don't worry I'm not stopping any other fics so you guys are set to have some more complete. E-mail me at SonPan79@yahoo.com to check for new releases. Gotta fly.  
  
Later~  
  
SSJPan779 aka Panny 


End file.
